Ya No Soy Ese Tonto
by InvasoraRuinaDarkMembrane
Summary: Logan Mitchell es un chico que se muda de Texas a Minnesota. En su nueva escuela conoce a un chico llamado Kendall Knight, Logan cree que solo le 'agrada en exceso', pero sus sentimientos son mas fuertes. Y todos los dias es molestado por los otros chicos, humillandolo en frente de Kendall. Pero un dia se harta de que lo humillen, y cambia.
1. La Escuela

**Holiss a todos, soy yo de nuevo, con esta historia , espero que les guste ****. Y va a ser Kogan (por fin), uno de mis bromances favoritos.**

**PD: No subiré un capitulo si no dejan mínimo un review (ojala no suene como amenaza).**

**Disclaimer: BTR sigue sin pertenecerme, porque si fuera así, Logan y James estarían en mi cama todos los días.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 01: La escuela.**__**  
**_

POV Logan:  
Todo era algo raro para mí, no conocía a nadie y Minnesota era muy diferente a Texas. Extrañaba a mis viejos amigos. Creí que tal vez no haría muchos aquí. En fin. Cuando llegue a mi nueva casa, fui a mi habitación, era más grande que la que tenía antes. Vi mis grandes maletas ahí, sin desempacar, como no tenía nada que hacer y no soportaba ver así mis maletas, decidí desempacar, al fin y al cabo era una forma de entretenerse en un rato, no?

Mi madre entro a mi habitación, y me dijo:  
-Logan, recuerda que vas a la escuela, así que ve preparando tus cosas, que entras a las 10:00 a.m.- (eran las 9:00 y habíamos llegado a las 8:00)  
-Esta bien- respondí con poco entusiasmo, porque no tenia muchas ganas de ir...  
-Bueno cariño- dijo mi madre cerrando la puerta y dejándome solo.

Logan Mitchell, un nerd total, sin ganas de estudiar. Creo que me estaba volviendo loco. Pero la razón por la que no quería ir era porque no conocía a nadie y como tengo una fama de nerd, tonto e indefenso, no me la iba a acabar. Pero borre esos pensamientos negativos de mi mente, y me comencé a arreglar.

Ya estaba listo, ya había desayunado, ya había preparado mis cosas y ya, estaba listo. Además ya eran las 9:45, una hora perfecta para irse, y la escuela no estaba lejos, según mi madre.  
-Mamá, ya estoy listo, y como dijiste que tu me ibas a llevar pues ya vámonos- le dije abriendo la puerta  
-Cierto, entonces, vámonos- me dijo.  
Salimos de la casa, y fuimos caminando, ya que la escuela estaba a menos de 1 calle. Cuando llegamos, mi madre se despidió y se fue.

Vi la escuela: era muy grande y bonita, sinceramente mejor que mi escuela de Texas. Escuche un timbre, supuse que era para entrar, era cierto.

Entre al salón, note que miradas se dirigían hacia mi, pero no le preste atención y me senté en un lugar. Entro una maestra, me vio y me sonrió.  
-Chicos, tienen un nuevo compañero- dijo la maestra señalándome a mi, y haciendo una señal de que fuera hacia ella; yo lo hice.  
-Se llama Logan Mitchell, viene de Texas, y espero que lo respeten y se hagan amigo de el- me presento la maestra.  
Después yo me volví a sentar en mi lugar. Divise al chico que estaba sentado al lado de mí: era rubio y tenía ojos verdes, lo único que pude notar de él. Él no sabía que lo estaba mirando, pero cuando vi que iba a girar la cabeza hacia mi lado aparté la mirada. No sé que sentí hacia él, algo que no podía describir, me agradaba o algo parecido, no entendía porque si ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía ni su nombre, ni, nada.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, tenía mi comida completa, no tenia hambre, así que mejor la guarde. Estaba solo, como siempre. De pronto veo que el chico al que estaba mirando en la clase, se me acerca. Raro, la verdad, eso era muy raro, tal vez se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo y venia a reclamarme. Pero no, no venia a eso. Primero se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola...- me saludo sin recordar mi nombre  
-Logan Mitchell- dije  
-Kendall Knight, y así que eres el chico nuevo, obviamente-  
-Si, ese chico- le respondí, sin entender porque me hablaba  
-Ya. Vamos al grano, tal vez te preguntas porque un chico como yo, popular, lindo, y, popular te esta hablando, pues, es porque me agradaste, aunque no te conocía y...- no termino de hablar porque un chico grito su nombre "KENDALL!"  
-Bueno, así que nos vemos luego, adiós- se despidió mientras se levantaba y se iba.  
Me hundí en los pensamientos sobre ese chico. Cuando de pronto llegan otros 3 chicos, que no parecían muy agradables que digamos...  
-Así que tú eres el tonto nuevo, echo. Espero que no te sientas tan seguro después de todo, porque parece que eres un tonto, nerd e indefenso y de ahora en adelante vas a hacer lo que yo te diga cuando yo lo diga, o sino ya veras. Oíste 'nuevo'?- me amenazo  
-Si- le conteste con algo de miedo  
-Genial- dijo yéndose, mientras los otros dos se iban atrás de él.  
De pasar un momento agradable, pase a un momento desagradable. Transcurrió el tiempo muy aburrido, otros chicos me molestaban, yo seguía solo y blah blah blah.

* * *

Cuando me fui camino a casa (que por cierto estuve a punto de perderme) vi que el chico que me había hablado, el tal Kendall Knight, venia atrás de mi, yo me pregunte si me estaba siguiendo o algo así. Entonces él se acerca a mí.

_"Oh dios, ahora me va a llevar a un callejón oscuro y me va a apuñalar" Tuve un estúpido pensamiento._  
-Hola de nuevo, parece que me lees la mente- me dijo  
-P-p-por-por- por que?- le pregunte algo asustado  
-Note que me mirabas en la clase, luego vas en mi clase, y resulta que vives por mi casa-  
-Mmm, perdón por mirarte- me disculpe  
-No te preocupes, no me molesto en lo absoluto- me dijo  
-Esta bien-.  
Cuando llegamos a mi casa -cosa que me pregunte el porque me acompaño hasta mi casa- me dijo:  
-Por cierto sopomopos vepecipinopos-  
-Disculpa?- le pregunte confundido  
-Que somos vecinos, eso es un idioma 'P' que invente- me dijo alejándose un poco  
-Oh, wow, y adiós- me despedí  
-Adiós!- me grito cuando ya estaba mas lejos. Vi que se metió a la casa que estaba enfrente de la mía.

Me meti a mi casa y en seguida subí a mi cuarto. Pensaba en el chico Kendall, no sabia porque, si apenas lo conocía, tal vez solo me agradaba 'en exceso', como yo le llamaba a las personas que me caían demasiado, pero demasiado bien. Pronto me acorde que tenia que hacer mi tarea de química, saque el libro y lo abrí, vi el montón de formulas, números, bleep blaap bloop. Pero lo deje para un rato más, porque me sentía muy cansado, y quería dormirme un rato.

* * *

**Y, que opinan? Estuvo: Bien; Esta Bueno; Esta Genial; Esta Feo, Esta Horrible; Es lo peor que he leído en mi vida, etc. Si no es mucho pedir, por favor envía un review para quejas, opiniones y sugerencia :D Si lo hacen te enviare una barra de chocolate virtual y 1000 dólares, okno, pero porfas envía un review, si no es mucho pedir.****  
****Y hasta el próximo capitulo.**  
_LoveBTRspanish._


	2. Recuerdos

**Holas a todos. En este capitulo van a haber recuerdos de Logan. Ya sabrán de que…**

**Y, gracias a todos por sus reviews, así me inspiro un poco más para escribir la historia. Y sin mas retrasos, los dejo para que lean el capitulo.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 02: Recuerdos.**_

_Yo estaba en mi vieja escuela de Texas, los pasillos eran idénticos, todos los chicos eran los mismos, los maestros, los casilleros, todo. Guardaba unas cosas en mi casillero, y pasaron los mismos chicos que me molestaban siempre. Cerré el casillero. No me importaba lo que me dijeran, total, siempre era lo mismo. Me decían nerd, tonto, que no me sabía defender, me amenazaban y me golpeaban. Ya me había acostumbrado, entonces, que podría ser peor?__  
__Eres un nerd Logan!- me decía cruelmente un chico__  
__Eres un tonto por que no te sabes defender!- decía riéndose otra chica__  
__Jajaja, que estúpido eres Mitchell!- grito un chico tomando mi cabeza y golpeándola con un casillero y después se fue__  
__Ahora a ver si te puedes defender- se acercó un chico hacia mi, me tomo del cabello y saco una navaja, y me la puso en el cuello casi cortando mi piel..._

Desperté. Eran las 3:33 a.m. de la madrugada. 'La hora del diablo' huy huy estaba realmente asustado por eso, y creí que me iban a salir los demonios, las brujas, los vampiros y los fantasmas y me iban a llevar al infierno e iba a morir ahí... Naah, a quien engaño con eso, yo no creía en esas estupideces, bueno, al menos que lo viera con mis propios ojos, pues como dicen: hay que ver para creer. Me levante de la cama, todo estaba en penumbra. Prendí la luz, y me dirigí hacia el escritorio que estaba al lado izquierdo de la puerta: y vi mi libro de química. Entonces recordé que tenía que hacer tarea, y que según yo, me iba a dormir 'un rato', cuando me dormí como 8 horas (porque salíamos de la escuela a las seis y como a las siete dormí). Además vi que tenia baba en el brazo. Si, baba. Yo babeaba mucho al dormir, y al parecer, me dormí encima de mi brazo. Pero no entendía como diablos el libro de química había llegado hasta el escritorio, porque yo lo había dejado en mi cama, y tampoco entendía quien había apagado la luz. Pensaba en eso, cuando pensé que había sido mi madre, obvio, pues, ni modo que haya sido el duende.  
Me senté en el escritorio, saque un lápiz y abrí el libro de química. Empecé a leer los ejercicios que había, se me hizo tan fácil que lo termine en 5 minutos. Claro, pues un nerd como yo podría resolver todo el libro en 1 hora.  
Guarde todas mis cosas. Y ahora si me puse mi pijama (porque no la traía puesta), apague la luz y me dirigí hacia mi cama. Deshice las sabanas y me acosté. Entonces recordé el sueño que tuve. Como odiaba a esos idiotas que me molestaban. Yo podía tener las preferencias que yo quisiera, podía ser un nerd, un tonto, o un chico indefenso; yo podía ser lo que se me diera la gana.

No podía dormir, así que me decidí a contar ovejitas, ok no, no contare ovejitas. Mejor, esperare a conciliar el sueño, sino, ahí tenia unas pastillas para dormir que le robe a mi madre, que también pueden servir para suicidarme un día de estos.  
Al cabo en unos minutos, me dio sueño y me dormí.

* * *

Sonó el despertador a las ocho de la mañana. Me levante de la cama, y me dirigí al baño. Tome mi cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. En un par de segundos me mire al espejo: vi esa marca que había debajo de mi ojo derecho, era un moretón que me había hecho un chico llamado Daniel Anderson, recuerdo que ese chico era el que me hacia mas maltrato físico que verbal, y un día yo estaba en los vestidores para la clase de deportes y como estaban vacíos los vestidores y solo estaba yo (así lo creía yo), iba saliendo cuando de repente Daniel entro. Primero me vio amenazantemente, y después sin decir ni una palabra, llego y me dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que caí al suelo, con mi ojo sangrante. Ahí me dejo, solo yo y mi ojo sangrante. Y por cierto, nunca dije nada de eso, ya que el me amenazo con dejarme peor si le decía a alguien. Y yo, como estúpido que era, le hice caso y jamás le dije nada a nadie.  
Deje de recordar ese malo momento, y seguí cepillándome los dientes. Cuando termine, fui hacia mi habitación. Saque del armario una camiseta y un pantalón. Me comencé a desvestir, y entonces me vi las cicatrices que tenia abajo de la entrepierna.  
Otro recuerdo surgió en mi mente acerca de eso: Yo solía cortarme cuando me pasaba algo muy malo y tenía ganas de sacar ese dolor. Yo consideraba eso como uno de mis secretos oscuros, uno de ellos porque tenía muchos. Y siguiendo con el tema de que me cortaba, la primera vez que lo hice fue después de que Daniel Anderson me golpeo. Llegue a la casa y saque una navaja pequeña de la cocina, y mi mamá jamás sospecho de mi, porque después de que yo tomara la navaja, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, y me pregunto si yo la había tomado, y como yo se actuar muy bien, lo negué, y ella lo creyó. Y entonces siguiendo con el tema, yo me fui a mi habitación, me baje cuidadosamente el pantalón hasta la rodilla, y comencé a cortarme debajo de la entrepierna. Aunque algunos no lo crean, no me dolió nada, hasta creo que sentí algo de placer al hacer eso. Así que entonces no soy solo un nerd, tonto e indefenso, sino que también soy un suicida, que genial resulte ser.

Me cambie rápidamente. Y me peine igual que todos los días: con el flequillo para arriba, no se de donde diablos saque ese peinado, si ni siquiera se como se llama. Pero en fin. Como tenia TV en mi cuarto, la encendí y me puse a ver una película de misterio (de mis favoritas). Me espere a que fueran las 9:15 para comer algo. Cuando por fin llego esa hora, baje las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina. Allí estaba mi mamá cocinando una cosa extraña.

-Hola mamá- salude acercando la cabeza hacia la sartén para ver que cocinaba mi madre

-Hola Loggie- me saludo mi madre

-Loggie?- pregunte confundido, porque no recordaba ese apodo

-Si, no lo recuerdas. Ese apodo te lo decía cuando eras más pequeño-

-Pues claro que no lo recuerdo. ¡Porque fue sabe cuantos años atrás!- exclame

-Este bien. No te molestes, ya no te diré Loggie-

-Bueno. Pero Loggie era lindo-.

Mi madre saco de la sartén lo que sea que estaba cocinando, y lo sirvió en dos platos: uno para, uno para ella. Luego se sentó en el comedor.

-¿No te vas a sentar?- me pregunto mi madre sacando una silla del comedor y acomodándola en señal para que yo me sentara

-Claro- le respondí y fui al comedor y me senté. Observe la comida, creo que tenia queso y jamón (mmm jamón). Era como un sándwich, pero tenia queso, jamón y huevo.

-Y, ¿esto que es?- le pregunte levantando el plato

-Es un Omelette- me contesto

-Ome que?-

-Omelette, es como el sándwich, pero tiene huevo, jamón y queso- me explico

-Mmmm… jamón. Digo, que interesante- le conteste pensando en el jamón. Oh rayos, como amaba el jamón. Ese pedazo rosa, hecho de cerdo, con su rico sabor y su sal al natural y… maldición, sigo hablando de jamón, bueno ya me calmo con el jamón, porque amo mas al chocolate, oh, su sabor a leche, y luego… Sigo con lo mismo.

-Logan, tengo algo importante que decirte- empezó a decir mi madre con tono de charla (de las largas, no hablo de las charlas cortas, sino de las largas, pero largas, en serio)

-¿Conseguiste un trabajo en Inglaterra y nos vamos a mudar?- pregunte emocionado

-No, es otra cosa-

-Ok, sigue diciéndome 'esa cosa importante'- hice comillas con los dedos

-Bueno, pues, estoy saliendo con un hombre, se llama Curt Johnson, y nos vemos como hace dos meses- me revelo mi madre con un tono como de algo de culpa

-¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada?- le pregunte algo enojado

-Porque tal vez te enojarías con migo. Porque como tu padre y yo nos habíamos separado cinco meses antes de que yo saliera con Curt. Ni un año había pasado, y por eso no te dije nada- explicó

-Y una cosa. Si te llegaras a casar con el, no me vas a cambiar el apellido. Yo amo mi apellido Mitchell- le advertí

-No se si me llegue a casar con el. Primero tengo que ver si en realidad es un buen hombre, y que no salga como tu padre-

-Si. Que no te engañe con una puta. Como lo hizo mi padre-

-¡Logan!- me reprendió mi madre sorprendida con mi lenguaje, porque yo nunca había hablado así

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. O quieres que diga que te engaño con una mujer decente- me justifique

-No, claro que esa no era una mujer decente. Pero no hables así-

-Mamá, ya no soy un niño, puedo hablar como yo quiera, puedo actuar como quiera y hacer lo que quiera-

-Esta bien. Te entiendo. Y siguiendo con el tema. ¿Tu como sabes que tu padre me engañaba?-

-Porque oía sus discusiones, que se oían como hasta la esquina. Y además, sabias que cuando tu te ibas a trabajar en la noche y no llegabas hasta el día siguiente, mi padre llevaba a su prostituta a la casa, y tenían sexo. Y yo lo sabía porque oía sus malditos gritos y gemidos- exclame enojado

-Lamento que hayas oído todo eso- se disculpó. Yo vi la hora: eran las 9:40, ya me tenía que estar yendo a la escuela.

-Mamá, ya me voy a ir- me levante de la silla y salí corriendo para subir las escaleras.

-Y tu comida?- grito mi madre

-¡Ya no tengo hambre!- le grite para que oyera.

Entre a mi cuarto apresuradamente, y tome el bolso de escuela (mochila, bolso, o como ustedes le digan). Baje rápidamente de nuevo las escaleras.

-Adiós mamá!- le grite a mi mamá mientras salía de la casa.

Iba saliendo de la casa, cuando veo que Kendall Knight también va saliendo de su casa. Lo ignoro y sigo con mi camino.

-Hey, viejo!- me grita y se acerca corriendo hacia mi. Yo me detengo para ver que quiere.

-¿Viejo?- le pregunte

-Si, así le digo a mis amigos-

-Pero yo no soy tu amigo-

-Podemos serlo-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si. Y ya hay que irnos a la escuela o se va a hacer tarde- aclaro Kendall

-Ok, vámonos-.

* * *

Yo fui observando el paisaje que había en el camino a la escuela. A lo lejano de la carretera, había un bosque, donde se ven unos arboles muy altos y frondosos. También la hierba es abundante, y verde. Y había una ligera niebla, pero se podían distinguir claramente las cosas. Hacia frio, no mucho, pero hacia. No había gente, ni autos. Solo se veía que apenas se ponían algunos puestos de comida, de ropa, de zapatos, etc.

Divise que a lo lejano se veía la escuela. Vi que Kendall traía un reloj en la muñeca. Así que le pregunte la hora: "¿Qué hora es?". Kendall observo su reloj y vio la hora. "Son las 9:55" dijo sorprendido. Yo también me sorprendí, ya era muy tarde. Entonces los dos comenzamos a correr para llegar a tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, dieron el timbre. Kendall y yo corrimos de nuevo hacia el salón. Cuando los dos entramos, todos nos miraron, pero no les prestamos atención y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar.

-Logan Mitchell y Kendall Knight. Llegan a tiempo- menciono la maestra –Y voy a pasar lista, y ya saben, levantan la mano cuando oigan su nombre y cosas así.

-Si- dijeron otros chicos

-Ok- dijo la maestra sacando una lista- Jennifer Allen, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Stephanie King, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Camille Roberts, Jennifer Ross, Jett Stetson, Lucy Stone, Jo Taylor, Jennifer Woods y Dak Zevon- y así estuvo mencionando la maestra otros nombres a los que no les preste atención. Pero a los demás si.

En la clase de química la maestra nos junto en parejas para trabajar todo el año. La maestra nos eligió a Kendall y a mí para trabajar. Como ya saben que soy un nerd, gracias a mi, el trabajo que hicimos Kendall y yo, tuvo un 10 de calificación. Se me hizo raro que en todo el día no me molestaron, pero creo que fue porque me queden todos los recesos en el salón.

* * *

_**Faltando 5 minutos para irse a casa…**_

-Bueno chicos, la tarea de química que tienen es la siguiente: Con su pareja de trabajo van a leer la pagina 30 y resolver los ejercicios, después van a hacer los modelos que vienen en la pagina 31. Y creo que eso es todo por hoy, puedan guardar sus cosas y esperar el timbre para irse- dicto la maestra.

Esperamos unos 3 minutos y sonó el timbre. Todos se fueron. Yo me fui con Kendall. Íbamos discutiendo sobre en que casa haríamos el trabajo. Decidimos que en la de él. Acordamos la hora y todo. Cuando llegamos a nuestras casas nos despedimos.

* * *

**Ese es todo el capitulo de hoy. Y como dice el titulo, fueron casi puros recuerdos del pasado de Logan. Ama el chocolate y el jamón, como yo e.e somos el uno para el otro, okno.**

**Y nos leemos pronto.**

_LoveBTRspanish._


	3. La Tarea

**Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo 3. Con el titulo del cap. no supe que poner y le puse La Tarea.**

**Y respondiendo a algunos de sus reviews del capitulo anterior:**

_YunaNeko13: _Perverti lo que dijiste de que me adentre (?) y como de respondi en PM, si, voy a involucrar a los demás en la historia. Asi tal vez le doy un toque mas _interessant._

_I Love KL: _Logan esta loco por el jamon xD! Y bueno, gracias por recomendarme que omitiera las palabras de 'Yo' cuando Logan se referia a el. Y si, los de su escuela eran unos Mother Fuckers (Pero creo que los de Minnesota van a ser peor. Oops, revele algo que va a ser futuramente. Shhh yo no dije nada).

_RusherloveKogan: _Jejeje (Trio!) Y vere si puedo poner en mi blog de echalelaculpaalacomadreja-blogspot-mx (Lo se, estoy loca por ponerle asi a un blog) jamon virtual. Y quien sabe si Kendall sea un bravucon que tenga amenazados a todos, quien sabe…

**Anotaciones:**

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

Aclaraciones:

"_**Escritos"**_

Normal

* * *

_**Capitulo 03: La Tarea**_

Entre a la casa. Vi a mi madre arreglando la mesa con manteles finos y de colores sofisticados, también con cubiertos de plata autentica y con una jarra de cristal, en la que puso unos tulipanes. Me acerque hacia ella y observe confundido la mesa, ella lo noto y me pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa Logan?-

-¿Por qué parece que va a venir a cenar el presidente?- le contesto con un tono ligeramente gracioso

-Porque va a venir a cenar Curt- me dijo emocionada

-Ah, tu noviecito Curt. ¿Y como a que hora va a ser eso?-

-A las siete-

"_Que bueno que no voy a estar para cenar con Curt. Me salvo la tarea. Yei! Amo la tarea" Pense emocionado._

-Oh, creo que no voy a estar- dije con una sonrisa

-Como que no vas a estar- exclamo mi madre sorprendida

-No voy a estar. Voy a ir a hacer la tarea de química con Kendall Knight, mi vecino. Y me voy a ir a las siete- dije mientras iba a donde las escaleras, y entonces mi madre me detuvo:

-Tu tienes que estar en la cena!- exclamo mi madre enojada

-¡Ya dije que no! Tengo que hacer tarea!-

-¡No me importa tu maldita tarea, tu vas a estar en la cena!- me grito

-¡Entonces quieres que repruebe química!-

-No!-

-¿Entonces?-

-¡Porque no puedes reprobar al menos esta materia!

-¡Porque no! No quiero!-

-¡Tu siempre pasas todo! Al menos puedes reprobar esta materia?-

-¡NO! Yo no voy a reprobar ninguna materia!- resalte la palabra NO

-¡¿Por qué no?!-

-Porque no! Deberías aprovechar que yo no voy a estar y acostarte con tu noviecito Curt!- cuando dije esto mi madre me dio una bofetada sin decir nada. Me quede muy sorprendido porque ella casi no me golpeaba. Le lance una mirada fulminante y después subi a las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto.

Cuando entre al cuarto le puse llave. Iba a sacar la navaja con la que me cortaba, pero decidi no hacerlo, tenia que quitarme esa costumbre, era mala y solo estaba dañando mi cuerpo.

Me sente en el borde de la cama. De nuevo venían las peleas con mi madre. Ya habíamos tenido peleas antes, pero eso habia sido unos 5 años antes. Odio las peleas.

Para sacarme el tema de la pelea. Prendi la TV y le puse a las telenovelas (?). Espere hasta que fueran las siete…

* * *

_**A las siete.**_

Se oyo que alguien toco el timbre.

"_Rayos, creo que es ese Curt" _Pense mientras abria mi ventana y miraba hacia abajo. Apenas y alcanzaba a ver algo: Era un tipo con algunas canas, delgado y alto. Fue todo lo que alcance a ver, porque ya casi me caia por estar de fisgón. Me volvi a sentar en la cama a ver las telenovelas. Pero cai en cuenta de que iba a ir con Kendall a hacer la tarea a las siete y el tal Curt a esa hora iba a llegar. Comencé a ver que cosas me iba a llevar con Kendall. No sabia que íbamos a ocupar, asi que, me llevo el bolso de escuela, mas fácil, mas pesado y mas estorboso.

Tome el bolso de escuela, apague la TV, y abri el cuarto. Estaba a tan solo un paso de bajar las escaleras cuando oigo la voz de Curt y de mamá. Retrocedi de donde estaba y me escondi para que nadie sospechara que estaba oyendo lo que decían (tambien lease: E-S-P-I-A-R).

-Joanna, ¿no tienes un hijo?- Curt pregunto como si tuviera duda

-Si Curt- contesto secamente mi madre, mas bien, Joanna

-Y… en donde esta?-

-Esta en su cuarto-

-¿Por qué no baja? Yo quiero conocerlo-

-No lo se, creo que se enojo y no quiere bajar a cenar. Además de que según se iba a hacer la tarea con su vecino-

-Por qué no lo traes?- sugirió Curt

-Voy a ver si quiere bajar- se escucho un ruido como de una silla. Me salí de mi escondite y corri hacia mi cuarto. Cerre la puerta, después saque mis llaves y le puse llave a la puerta. "_No quiero verle la cara a mamá, y por eso estoy haciendo todo esto, además de que tampoco quiero cenar con Curt, mejor me llevo dinero y ceno en otro lado, asi de simple es todo". _

Abri la ventana y estaba buscando como irme sin usar la puerta. Me di cuenta de que el techo de la casa no estaba plano, si no en forma de pirámide. Eso quería decir que si me brincaba por el techo no tenia riesgos de morir, porque cada vez que ibas bajando del techo, este se va haciendo cada vez ancho, solo que para el primer piso si tendría riesgo de matarme, asi que el maravilloso plan de bajar por el techo se habia ido al diablo.

Voltee la mirada hacia la izquierda y vi una enredadera que estaba en el árbol, y me ingenie otro plan:

El techo, como dije, se va haciendo mas ancho ya que estaba en forma de pirámide, entonces yo me iba al techo, y caminaba hacia el árbol, luego me trepaba al árbol, y para no matarme, pisaba la enredadera y asi bajaba cuidadosamente hasta llegar al suelo, y ya.

De pronto se oyen unos tacones cerca de la puerta (WTF! Mi madre con tacones). Yo me asuste con el ruido. No me salvaba que estuviera la puerta con llave, porque mi madre tenia la copia de mi llave, y podría ir por ella. Entonces saco de uno de mis cajones 5 dolares y me los guardo en una de mis bolsas del pantalón, y tomo el bolso de escuela. Me acerque a la ventana cuando se oye que alguien intenta abrir la puerta.

-¡Logan Mitchell abre la puerta!- grita mi madre forzando a la pobrecita perilla. Oigo un ruido de llaves, no sabia que mi madre traía las llaves en ese momento. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia el techo y me trepo al árbol, en vez de bajar cuidadosamente, baje rápidamente y cuando casi estaba abajo me cai. Fue un dolor de &%#$. Aun asi me levante y me fui corriendo a la casa de Kendall.

Cuando ya estaba ahí, toque el timbre, y Kendall me abrio la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunte

-Claro- me dijo.

Cuando ya estaba adentro de la casa de Kendall, me sente en un sillón que estaba un poco después de la sala.

-Llegaste 12 minutos tarde. ¿Por qué?- me pregunto Kendall con duda.

-Primero: tuve una discusión con mi madre, segundo: me quede sabe cuanto tiempo viendo telenovelas- dije con algo pena, a lo que Kendall solto una pequeña risa –Y tercero: me estaba ingeniando un plan para escaparme de mi cuarto-

-¿Y porque te querias escapar de tu cuarto?- pregunto Kendall confundido

-No me quería escapar, me escape. Y lo hice porque mi madre me quería obligar a cenar con ella y su novio, y yo no quería, además tambien por la discusión que habíamos tenido mi madre y yo-

-Oh, interesante- dijo Kendall –Y ¿Ya hacemos la tarea?- pregunto Kendall sacando su libro de química

-Si- fue lo único que conteste. Saque mi libro de química y le puse a la pagina que nos habia dejado de tarea la maestra.

-Logan…- murmuro Kendall

-¿Si?-

-No le entiendo a esto- se acerco Kendall a mi con su libro de química

-Pero si esta muy fácil-

-Eso lo dices tu porque eres muy listo-

-Si quieres te ayudo a hacerlo. Además para eso estamos en parejas- le dije

-Ok-.

En todo ese rato le estuve ayudando a Kendall a "comprender" la lección…

"…_Mentira. Le hice todo el trabajo a Kendall, pero shhhhh, no le digan a nadie…"._

-Listo, terminamos esta pagina. Solo nos faltan los modelos esos de la otra pagina- vaciló Kendall

-Eso es mas fácil. ¿tienes poliestireno?-

-Si. Tengo alguno en la cochera-

-Vamos por el-.

* * *

Los dos fuimos a la cochera y buscamos el poliestireno. El poliestireno estaba en una caja de carton, y habia de diferentes formas y tamaños. Lo tomamos y lo llevamos de nuevo a donde estábamos. Sacamos bolas de poliestireno de 40 mm y 80 mm. Formamos todas las figuras que decían en el libro en 1 hora minimo. Es tan cansado hacer esas malditas figuras porque estas uniendo y uniendo bolas de poliestireno con unos palitos desgraciados que no puedes unir bien y tienes que estar sacando y metiendo, sacando y metiendo (esto se oyo algo pervertido)…

-¿Ya te vas a ir Logan?- me pregunto Kendall

-No lo se, quería comer algo en la calle, ya que no cene con mi madre-

-Porque no vamos ahorita a comer algo?-

-En serio?-

-Si-

-Esta bien-.

Los dos salimos de la casa y fuimos a una esquina, en donde decía "Hamburguesas y Hot Dogs".

-¿En que los puedo ayudar?- pregunto la señora que atendia el puesto

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa- dijo Kendall

-Yo igual- murmure.

Nos sentamos en una silla a esperar que estuvieran las hamburguesas. Estuvieron listas en 10 minutos.

-Son 3 dolares- dijo la señora. Los dos pagamos y nos fuimos de nuevo a la casa de Kendall.

-Como no habia preguntado antes. ¿no hay nadie en tu casa?- le pregunte a Kendall

-Nop- fue lo único que contesto.

Cuando los dos terminamos de comer, dije:

-Creo que ya me voy-

-Esta bien- contesto Kendall.

Kendall me acompaño hacia la puerta y después nos despedimos, y yo me fui.

Corri hacia mi casa y me subi al árbol, ahora si subi con cuidado para no caerme de nuevo. Cuando ya estuve arriba, me dirigí al techo y de ahí a mi cuarto.

Vi el reloj y eran las 9:43 pm. Me sorprendi con la hora, era algo tarde.

"_Espero que mi madre no me mate mañana, o tal vez esta noche"._

Me puse la pijama pero en vez de acostarme a dormir, abri la puerta y me asome a ver la cocina:

Estaba oscura y no habia nadie. Al parecer Curt ya se habia ido y mi madre ya se habia acostado.

Volvi de nuevo a mi cuarto. Apague la luz y me fui a mi cama. Deshice las sabanas, me acosté, y ahora si pude dormir.

* * *

Desperté de golpe. Vi la hora y eran las 9:45 am.

-QUE!- grite al darme cuenta de la hora. Corri al baño y me cepille los dientes de carrera. Tambien saque cualquier cosa del armario y me cambie. Tome mi bolso de escuela y sali de mi cuarto para bajar las escaleras. Cuando termine de bajar, abri la puerta y salí. Corri en todo el camino hacia la escuela. Cuando llegue a la puerta de la escuela dieron el timbre. Entonces me meti a la escuela. Cuando llegue al salón la maestra estaba pasando lista, por suerte todavía no decía el mio.

-Logan Mitchell llegas tarde- me recordó la maestra.

Me sente en mi lugar. La maestra dijo mi nombre y yo levante la mano.

Vi que Kendall si habia traido los modelos. Cuando fue la hora de calificar la tarea, Kendall y yo se la llevamos. La maestra primero revisó el libro:

-Chicos, esto esta genial, son los primeros que sacan 10 en este trabajo, gracias a esto los dos tienen 1 punto extra- nos dijo la maestra, a lo que los dos sonreímos. Después la maestra revisó los modelos y tambien dijo que estaban geniales, y obtuvimos otro punto extra. Cuando los dos nos volvimos a nuestro lugar oi unos murmuros que decían:

-Logan Mitchell es un nerd-

-Cierto, se le notaba desde el principio-

-Hace tiempo que no habia un nerd en la clase-.

Yo me puse triste, pensé que tal vez ya no seria lo mismo aquí, pensé que ya no me molestarían mas, pero me equivoque. Aquí o donde fuera siempre seria lo mismo, se aprovecharían de mi, me dirían nerd, me golpearían. En ningún lugar podría ser feliz, en ninguno.

* * *

En la hora del receso observe a algunos de la clase, a los que mas se notaban por decirlo asi. Primero estaban tres chicas que se llamaban Jennifer, asi que les decían las Jennifer's. Eran engreídas, egocéntricas y presumidas, además de populares.

Después estaban tres chicos, uno se llamaba Carlos, era algo tonto, siempre traía un estúpido casco, pero de todos modos era popular, osea que se aprovechaba de los que eran inferiores a el. Otro se llamaba James, era lindo, tenia abdominales de acero, y se le veian muy bien… (rayos que estoy diciendo, sigamos con lo de James) Era engreído, cretino, mujeriego, egocéntrico, egoísta y popular. Y el ultimo era Kendall, esperen ¿Kendall? Sip , era Kendall, de el, pues, es amable, y popular. Que rara combinación, amable y popular, o solo era amable conmigo…?

Luego estaba Camille, una loca que era actriz. Era popular, pero estaba loca.

De ahí habia un chico que era Dak Zevon, no se veía tan mal, pero era egoísta, cretino y odioso. (no digo que es popular, porque todos los que menciono aquí lo son)

Tambien estaba una chica odiosa e irritable que se llamaba Stephanie King, además de que era la novia de Jett Stetson.

Jett Stetson: ODIOSO, ODIOSO, ODIOSO Y ODIOSO. Aunque se viera lindo, molestaba a cualquiera que no fuera popular y que se le ponía enfrente. Y como dije, es el novio de Stephanie King.

Lucy Stone: Una rara que era rockera, tenia el cabello negro con rojo, raro. Esta era la mejor amiga de Jo Taylor, quien mencionare a continuación.

Por ultimo, Jo Taylor. Una rubia que no se veía tan mala, solo era popular, y eso le daba un punto de maldad. Y tambien como dije su mejor amiga es Lucy Stone.

Estaba ahí mirando a esos 12 chicos populares, cuando uno de ellos se me acerca.

-Y tu que haces viendo como idiota?- me dijo… Jett. Yo no respondi nada, a lo que el se fue.

En un minuto se me acercaron los tres chicos que me habían molestado el primer dia que llegue: el primero, el que me amenazo, se llamaba David, los otros dos se llamaban Alex (si, los dos se llamaban Alex).

-Oye niño nerd, que te pasa, estas concentrado en tu mundo nerd?- me dijo David dándome un golpe en la cabeza

-Creo que no habla- dijo Alex

-Que tal si lo hacemos hablar- dijo el otro Alex. Divise a lo lejano y vi a Kendall, viendo como me iban a golpear esos chicos.

Segundos mas tarde esos chicos me dieron una paliza, no de las buenas que me daban en Texas, pero me dieron una. Por suerte no me dejaron ninguna marca.

* * *

Cuando termino la clase, y era hora de irnos a casa, decidi no irme con Kendall, no quería que me dijera algo sobre mi paliza de hoy.

Cuando llegue a la casa, no vi a mi madre, pero vi una nota que decía:

"_**Logan: Fui a la casa de mi amiga Amanda, ahí te deje un jamon en el horno. Atte: Joanna".**_

"_Mmmm… jamon… que rico el jamon, te amo jamon"_

Corri hacia donde estaba el horno para sacar mi jamon. Lo saque y me sente en la mesa de la cocina para comerlo a gusto. Cuanto termine de comerlo sali volando hacia mi habitación.

Me desvestí para darme un baño, ya que hace tiempo que no me daba uno. Llene la bañera, y cuando estuvo llena, me meti en ella.

Estaba muy rico (el baño e.e). Cuando termine de bañarme, me fui a mi cuarto a vestirme.

Cuando me iba a poner la camisa de la pijama me vi unos moretones en el brazo.

"_De seguro es de la paliza de hoy" _Pense.

Estuve viendo TV por dos horas, hasta que se hizo mi hora de dormir. Apague todo, y me meti a la cama a dormir.

* * *

**Eso fue todo el capitulo 3. Pero creo que ya no podre actualizar muy pronto la historia, porque mañana entro a la escuela y solo me dejan prender la laptop cuando me dejan tareas. Pero tratare de escrbir algunos capítulos en mi cel (asi me inspiro mas xD) y luego enviarlos a mi correo y ya los subo aquí. Y bueno, me despido.**

_LoveBTRspanish._


	4. Límite

**Yei! Por fin actualice! Perdón si me tarde mucho, pero como ya saben, la escuela no ayuda en mucho, porque por estar haciendo la 'bendita' tarea no me venía la inspiración para escribir, y estuve escribiendo poco a poco el capítulo. En fin. Ya no interrumpo.**

**Anotaciones:**

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

Aclaraciones:

**"**_**Escritos"**_

Normal

* * *

_**Capitulo 02: Limite.**_

Sonó el despertador. Lo apague y me levante. Como tenía ganas de golpear el despertador con un martillo. No soportaba oír ese estúpido sonido. Estaría mejor poner alarma en el celular y seleccionar una canción, eso estaría mejor.  
Hice la misma rutina de todos los días: me cepillé los dientes, me vestí, etc.  
Baje hacia la cocina y no estaba mi madre, volví a subir y tampoco.  
Baje de nuevo hacia la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Estaba vacío, solo habían verduras, las cuales odiaba, así que cerré el refrigerador y volví a subir a mi cuarto. Vi la hora, apenas eran las 8:23, muy temprano. Entendí la TV, y le puse a un programa matutino. No le preste atención, solo estaba esperando la hora, pero los minutos parecían siglos. Cuando pensé que ya era la hora, vi la hora y apenas eran las 9:22. Me empezó a dar hambre, como todavía era algo temprano, tenía que comer algo, sino moriría de hambre. Al menos comprarme un jamón en la tienda (no, en la funeraria) calmaría algo de mi hambre.

Apague la TV y salí de mi cuarto. Fui hacia el cuarto de mi madre, como ella no estaba y siempre dejaba dinero en alguno de sus cajones, yo le agarraba dinero.  
Abrí el primer cajón, solo había ropa. Hice lo mismo con el segundo, y también había ropa. Después abrí el penúltimo cajón (ya que eran cuatro cajones) y vi su cartera, la tome y la abrí. Me sorprendí al ver mucho, pero mucho dinero allí.  
Aprovechando que tenía mucho dinero tome 100 dólares para mí.  
Ya estaba a punto de irme cuando me detuve. Observe el ultimo cajón, me daba curiosidad saber que había ahí. Me acerque al cajón y lo abrí:  
Había como 5 paquetes de condones, lencería de color rojo y por último, una tanga. _"Iuu" Pense._  
Mejor cerré el cajón y me fui de una vez. Regrese a mi cuarto para ver la hora de nuevo, ya era las 9:30. Tome mi mochila.

Me salí de mi casa y fui caminando hacia una tienda que estaba en el camino a la escuela. Cuando estuve en la tienda, fui hacia la señora que atendía.  
-Oiga, tiene jamón?- le pregunte rodando para ver si encontraba el jamón  
-No, pero tenemos algo que está hecho de cerdo y es de color rosado, y viene en rebanadas- me dijo  
-Eso es el jamón- le dije escépticamente  
-Si lo vas a comprar, 5 rebanadas cuestan un dólar-  
-Lo compro- saque un dólar y se lo entregue, ella saco 5 rebanadas y las puso en una pequeña bolsa de plástico.  
Me salí de la tienda y seguí con mi camino a la escuela. Como todavía era algo temprano, me detuve y vi una banca, camine hacia ella y me senté, luego saque una rebanada de jamón, y me la empecé a comer. Me la termine en unos segundos. Saque las demás y me las comí. Cuando termine, me levante y me dirigí de nuevo a mi camino.

Llegue a la escuela, entre a ella y luego al salón. Me senté en mi lugar, solo me quede ahí observando a los que estaban dentro del salón: estaban las Jennifer's maquillándose, David y sus dos Alex tenían acorralado a un pobre chico con lentes y ortodoncia, Jett y Stephanie se estaban besando y finalmente, James, Carlos y Kendall hablaban y me miraban de reojo. No le preste atención.  
En ese momento llego la maestra, saludo como siempre, y los demás incluyéndome a mi saludamos.

* * *

Todas las clases pasaron aburridísimas.  
Cuando termino la penúltima clase salimos al receso.  
Fui hacia mi casillero para guardar algunas cosas. Cuando cerré el casillero vi a David y sus dos Alex.  
-Hola chico nerd!- dijo David  
-Que quieres?- conteste indiferente  
-Nada, solo quería molestarte. Eso tiene algo de malo?- me dijo en tono de burla. Rodé la mirada y vi que Kendall, Carlos y James me observaban. Con los dos últimos no me importó, pero con Kendall si. Sentía algo hacia Kendall que no podía explicar bien, me agradaba, sí, pero creo que era algo más que agradar.  
-Este tonto no habla- dijo el primer Alex.  
-El gato le comió la lengua- murmuro el otro Alex  
-Que tal si hacemos que hable- dijo David. Ya entendía como lo iban a hacer, pero antes de que lograran hacerlo, yo me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Kendall.  
-H-hola Kendall- salude a Kendall tartamudeando  
-Hola Logan- me saludo. Antes de que dijera otra cosa, dieron el timbre. El chico alto y el más bajito caminaron juntos hacia el salón. Kendall y yo nos quedamos ahí un momento.  
-Vamos al salón?- bisbiseo Kendall en un tono apenas audible  
-Si- conteste con el mismo tono de voz. Los dos fuimos al salón. Cuando entramos miradas se dirigían a nosotros. No me importó en absoluto lo que pensaran.  
Me senté en mi lugar. Todos nos pusimos a hacer un trabajo que nos había dejado la maestra. En ese momento David viene hacia mí y me entrego un papel, luego se va. Abrí el papel, decía:  
_**"Nos vemos en la salida atrás de los salones, chico nerd.**__**  
**__**PD: Espero que lleves tu trasero nerd ahí, si no te ira peor.**__**  
**__**Att: David, Alex y Alex".**__**  
**__**Reí ante la última oración, "Alex y Alex".**_  
Igual no iba a ir, para que ir, tampoco soy tan estúpido como para ir a que me destrocen la cara.

* * *

Pasamos a la siguiente clase.  
-Chicos, ahora se van a juntar en parejas y van a leer la página 36 de Historia, luego de tarea cada uno va a elaborar un ensayo del tema que viene en esa página- explico la maestra. Todos se empezaron a juntar. Kendall se acercó a mí y parecía nervioso.  
-Logan- hizo una pausa -Quieres juntarte conmigo?- pregunto algo nervioso.  
-S-si- le conteste algo nervioso también.  
-Está bien, ahorita junto mi silla con la tuya- dijo. Ese momento me pareció como cuando alguien le pide a la chica que le gusta que sea su novia, creo que ese momento fue exactamente igual.  
Kendall se juntó conmigo. Estuvimos un rato leyendo la página 36 de Historia, cuando se oye el timbre. Todos guardaron sus cosas (yo también). La maestra nos repitió la tarea, luego nos dijo que saliéramos.  
Kendall y yo salimos juntos, pero nos detuvimos un rato. Después salimos de la escuela, no estábamos muy lejos de ella. Entonces David, Alex y Alex nos detuvieron.  
-No leíste lo que te mandamos idiota!- dijo David muy molesto  
-Si lo leí- le dije con indiferencia  
-Entonces?-

-Entonces que- le dije de nuevo con indiferencia

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la salida como te escribí?-

-Porque no se me dio la gana- dije desafiantemente

-Me estas desafiando?- se comenzaba a enojar más David

-Algo así, ¿ya no puedo desafiarte? Porque soy libre de hacer lo que quiero-

-Pues creo que no me vas a poder desafiar después de que te rompa la cara- refunfuño David haciendo puños con las manos, mientras que los dos Alex hacían lo mismo. David me lanzo un puñetazo pero por pura suerte lo esquive perfectamente y no logro darme nada.

-Me las vas a pagar niñito- dijo David acercándose más a mí, cuando Kendall lo detiene.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa idiota?!- Kendall les dijo con tono agresivo  
-Más bien que te pasa a ti- dijeron los otros tres chicos al unísono acercándose más a Kendall. Kendall los fulminaba con la mirada. Parecía que estaban a punto de pelearse porque se empezaron a dar pequeños golpes. Entonces el director de la escuela que iba cerrando con llave el cancel de la escuela, nos vio desde lejos, y avanza rápidamente hacia nosotros, e interrumpe a los cuatro chicos.  
-Oigan, oigan, que pasa aquí?- se atravesó entre Kendall y los tres chicos  
-Nada- contesto Kendall  
-Nosotros ya nos íbamos- murmuraron los otros tres chicos  
-Eso no es cierto, vi que estaban a punto de golpearse, y en serio- exclamo el director. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron callados ante lo que dijo el director.

-Cierto- murmuraron los cuatro chicos al unísono

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el director con cierto interés

-Porque estos animales querían pegarle a mi amigo Logan- declaro Kendall a lo que me sorprendí cuando dijo 'mi amigo Logan'. Yo no me consideraba su amigo, el nerd amigo del popular, como estaba eso, raro ¿no? Pero si el me consideraba su amigo, estaba genial.

-¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto otra vez el director, pero ahora con cierto toque de curiosidad

-No es cierto- replico David, aunque se notó claramente que mentía

-No lo niegues cobarde, tu bien sabes que eso es cierto- revelo Kendall

-Logan eso es cierto?- me pregunto el director

-Sí, es cierto, estos tres chicos me enviaron en clase una nota que decía que fuera a la salida atrás de los salones- revelé

-Aunque no estemos en la escuela quiero decirles que no vuelva a pasar esto ¿ok?-

-Ok- contestamos todos. Los tres chicos se fueron por el camino a su casa, después Kendall y yo también nos fuimos camino a casa.  
-Lo siento- murmure  
-Por qué?- pregunto Kendall confundido  
-Por lo que iba a ocurrir entre esos chicos y tú, todo es mi culpa- le dije  
-No importa, además no es tu culpa- me dijo Kendall amigablemente.  
En unos diez minutos llegamos a nuestra casa, nos despedimos, y luego nos metimos a casa.

* * *

Cuando entre vi a mi madre en la sal, no le hice caso y camine hacia la escalera, entonces oí un grito de mi madre:

-¡Logan!-. No le hice caso y subí la escalera y luego me metí a mi cuarto.

Pensé acerca del momento incomodo entre Kendall y yo, me pareció algo humillante que Kendall casi se peleara con esos chicos por mi culpa.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mi madre entro a mi habitación.

-Logan ¿quieres bajar a cenar a las siete?- "_Creo que iré a cenar, tengo que conocer al tipo tarde o temprano, además no tengo que ser tan necio. En fin. Iré". _

-Sí, iré a las siete mamá- conteste

-Genial- dijo mi madre entusiasmada.

Apenas eran las seis, todavía faltaba una hora para bajar a cenar, así que prendí la TV y busque en los canales algo bueno. No había nada de mi agrado, entonces tome una de mi películas de terror y la puse en el DVD.

* * *

Comenzó la película. La empecé a ver algo interesado. Pero después no le preste atención. Pensé cosas sobre David y los Alex. Ya me había hartado de que me molestaran. Yo tenía un límite, y ellos ya lo habían pasado, en Texas no me hartaban así, es decir, no me molestaban todos los días, solo algunos con palabras pequeñas y no tan molestas, pero aquí diario me molestaban. En Texas tampoco me importaba si me molestaban o no ante otros, pero aquí en Minnesota si me importaba que me molestaran. Pero no ante todos, si no ante una sola persona: Kendall Knight.

Odiaba que me humillaran ante él, sentía que pensaba que era un chico nerd e indefenso, y eso me molestaba no sé porque. Tal vez estaba enamorado de él, pero eso no podía ser, yo era heterosexual, tal vez algo bisexual. Pero de todos modos no podía estar enamorado de Kendall Knight, tal vez me agrada en exceso porque apenas lo estaba conociendo, tal vez solo era eso.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Logan ya se hartó de que lo molesten esos chicos. ¿Qué hará? Eso casi se acerca ya, creo que en el próximo capitulo tal vez diga que hará, pero no voy a decir para que no se pierda algo de suspenso. ¿Logan hará algo para mal? ¿O tal vez para bien? ¿Me podrían dejar un review? ¿La comadreja gobernara al mundo? ¿Existirá el jamón gigante? ¿Puedo conseguir un muñeco Chucky que tenga vida para matar a mis enemigos? ¿O me va a matar a mí?**

**Ignoren las ultimas 4 preguntas, son tonterías que yo invento.**

**Y… Adiosito (?) hasta el próximo capitulito (?). Se despide.**

_Violeta? _**(este es mi nombre, espero que no les parezca horrible, si tuviera otro lo pusiera, pero solo tengo un nombre, así que solo pongo este).**


	5. Quiero Cambiar

**Hi! Actualice! (Vaya ya era hora ¿no?) Lo siento si no actualice pronto, pero creo que la inspiración me odia xD. Solo este día me inspire gracias a Dios. Ademas de que tambien estoy tratando de escribir mis nuevas historias (tratando porque las llevo a medias, y como escribi, creo que la inspiración me odia y no quiere que las termine de escribir). Y también tengo examen este 13 de febrero, y tengo que estudiar (cosa que no he hecho y no tengo ganas de hacer, pero tengo que hacer porque sino repruebo). **

**Anotaciones:**

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

Aclaraciones:

**"**_**Escritos"**_

Normal

* * *

_**Capítulo 05: Quiero Cambiar**_

Ya había terminado la película hace 10 minutos. Ni me había dado cuenta hasta que mi madre me habló para que bajara a cenar.  
Apague la TV. Después fui al baño y me mire en el espejo, no me veía tan mal. Luego salí del cuarto y baje hasta el comedor. Observe el comedor, tenía un mantel rojo brillante (por supuesto era nuevo), había unos claveles que adornaban la mesa, y había demasiada comida en la mesa: un pavo relleno, pollo asado, carne, sándwiches, ensalada de pollo, jamón, pudin de chocolate, pastel de chocolate, helado de galleta oreo, chocolate, vainilla, limón, y unos brownies de chocolate y nieve de vainilla encima.  
Y de beber había champaña, agua natural y agua de limón (mi FAVORITA).

Al ver todo eso rápidamente fui corriendo hacia la mesa para sentarme.  
-¿Todavía no vamos a comer?- pregunte muy entusiasmado  
-Todavía no, hasta que llegue Curt- me contesto sentándose también. No había notado que mi madre estaba muy elegante: Tenia puestas unas medias negras, un vestido color rojo y escotado, unas zapatillas del mismo color y tenía un broche de plata en el cabello.  
-¿Y ese broche?- pregunte, aunque ya adivinaba que Curt le había regalado ese broche.  
-Me lo regalo Curt- me dijo emocionada. Genial, lo había adivinado.  
En ese momento sonó el timbre. Mi madre se levantó y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Curt, ella lo recibió con un beso y un abrazo. _"Qué asco" _Dije para mí mismo.  
-Curt. Él es mi hijo Logan. Logan. Él es Curt- exclamo mi madre con una sonrisa.  
-Mucho gusto Logan- me dijo Curt.  
-Igualmente- fue lo único que dije.  
Curt y mamá se sentaron, quedando uno al lado del otro.  
-¿Ya podemos comer?- pregunte ansioso.  
-Si Logan, ya podemos-.  
Me serví un plato lleno de jamón. Otro de pollo asado y el último de ensalada de pollo.  
-¿En serio puede comer tanto?- Curt susurro en un tono no muy audible, aun así pude oírlo.  
-Sí, ni yo puedo creerlo- susurro mi madre en el mismo tono de voz.  
Al escuchar eso empecé a comer más rápido, no sé porque me daba gracia que dijeran eso de mí, pero ojala me diera gracia lo que dijeran de mí los idiotas de la escuela.

Cuando termine de comerme los tres platos de pollo, ensalada de pollo y jamón, me serví tres sándwiches y tres vasos de agua de limón. Me los termine en 10 minutos.  
Llego lo que finalmente esperaba: El postre.  
-¿Quieren el pudin?- les pregunte a Curt y a mamá mientras agarraba el plato lleno de pudín de chocolate.  
-No-  
-¿Y de lo demás?-  
-Un poco de helado de vainilla-  
-Genial- me levante y les serví a los dos helado de vainilla en un vaso mediano -Lo demás me lo llevare- tome todos los postres y ya me estaba yendo  
-¡Fue un gusto conocerte Curt!- le grite mientras subía las escaleras e iba a mi cuarto.

* * *

Puse todos los postres en mi cama y los mire con ojos hambrientos. Saque una cuchara de mi cajón. Y abrí el helado de galleta oreo. Comencé a comer ese helado.  
Entonces se escucharon unos ruidos que venían desde afuera, no le preste atención y seguí comiendo mi helado. Unos minutos después me lo termine y fui hacia el baño para tirar el envase.  
Cuando regrese se escuchaban más fuertes los ruidos, entonces corrí hacia la ventana y la abrí, Kendall apareció enfrente de mí.  
-¡AAAH!- grite asustado.  
-Shhh, shhh- Kendall me tapo la boca y se metió a mi habitación junto conmigo.  
-Las brujas tomaron forma de Kendall y me van a matar! NOO!- grite de nuevo, pero ahora saque un tenedor de mi cajón.  
-Logan estás loco!- me grito quitándome el tenedor.  
-¡Dame mi tenedor!- grite en tono de berrinche  
-Te lo daré si respiras y te calmas- dijo apartando el tenedor y guardándoselo. Hice lo que dijo: respire profundamente y me calme.  
-Ok, ok, aquí viene tu tenedor- sacó el tenedor y me lo entrego, abrace al tenedor y le susurre:  
-Ay mi lindo tenedor, estas con tu papi de nuevo- guarde el tenedor en mi cajón. –Y, ¿a qué veniste?-.

-Pues estaba aburrido ya que mi padre y mi madrasta estaban…- se detuvo un momento –Tu sabes…-

-Que- me imaginaba de que estaba hablando, pero quería que lo dijera.

-Teniendo sexo- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Oh. Nunca me dijiste que tenías madrastra- exclame

-Bueno, como apenas te estoy conociendo, tú sabes. Pero te lo iba a decir más adelante-

-Ok-.

-¿Y qué cuentas?- dijo sentándose en mi cama

-Numeritos- conteste de manera divertida.

-De cual a cual-

-Del 1 al 10. Mira. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10- di una sonrisa al llegar al número 10.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?-

-Estaba cenando con mi mamá y su novio-

-Así que por fin conociste al novio de tu madre-

-Sí. Y no es tan molesto como pensé-. Kendall vio su reloj de mano.

-Ya me voy!- exclamo

-¿No que tus padres, digo, tu padre y tu madrastra estaban teniendo sexo?- le pregunte con tono racional.

-Sí, pero si ya terminaron van a ir a mi habitación, y si no me ven ahí, para que quieres-. Rápidamente corrió a la ventana y se salió. -¡Adiós Logan!- grito desde afuera.

Prendí la TV y me puse a ver una película de terror.

Cuando termino la película, me puse a oír música. Después me aburrí y me dormí.

* * *

Sonó ese estúpido sonido del despertador. Me levante de la cama e hice lo mismo de todos los días: cepillarme los dientes, vestirme, etc.  
Baje a la cocina y estaba mi madre ahí.

-¿Que hay para desayunar?- le pregunte abriendo el refrigerador.

-Quedo algo de la comida de ayer-

-Mmm... Que rico...- saque una pierna de pollo y tres sándwiches. Después me senté en el comedor y empecé a comerme el sándwich y el pollo juntos.

-¡Hey Logan!- exclamo mi madre apartando la comida.

-¿Qué?- le quite la comida y seguí comiendo.

-No puedes comer tanto, vas a engordar-

-Yo no engordo mamá, como lo que se me da la gana y no engordo-

-Esta bien, si engordas ese no es mi problema-

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy- me levante de la silla y tome mi comida. Ya estaba a punto de irme, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué te vas?-

-Es obvio. Cada vez que hago algo que no te parece, te molestas. Y siento que cada vez más me siento harto de  
todo-.

Mi madre se sorprendió un poco. Después me fui corriendo con todo y mi comida, y me metí a mi habitación.  
Seguí comiendo la comida. Cuando termine de comer, espere a que fuera la hora de irme a la escuela.

* * *

Por fin se hizo la hora. Baje las escaleras, y me fui a la puerta de salida.  
Cuando estaba afuera de mi casa, vi que Kendall estaba saliendo de la suya. Me vio, y entonces grito:

-¡Logan!- me hizo una seña de que fuera con él.

Corrí hacia él. Lo salude, y el a mí. Después nos fuimos juntos a la escuela. Y llegamos a tiempo. Justo cuando llegamos dieron el timbre. Kendall y yo corrimos al salón. Luego nos sentamos en nuestro lugar.  
La maestra paso lista como todos los días, y ya iba a revisar la tarea que había dejado el día anterior.

-Chicos, voy a revisar la tarea, voy a empezar calificando por la fila de Jett- dijo la maestra. La fila de Jett era la primera, y en la que yo estaba era la fila de en medio, ósea la tercera fila.  
La maestra estuvo calificando la tarea, hasta que llego mi fila. Como yo era el primero de la fila, a mí me calificarían primero.

-Logan Mitchell, tráeme la tarea- me dijo la mestra. La busque en mi mochila, pero no encontré nada, hasta que recordé que no la había hecho.

-Voy a ser sincero maestra. No la hice- dije en voz alta. Cuando lo dije, todos se me quedaron viendo muy raro.

-Está bien. Tienes un punto menos por no haberla hecho-.

-Uuuu. El chico nerd, con un punto menos, creo que también le resta un punto menos de cerebrito- dijo uno de los Alex

-Uuuu. Y si sigues hablando, eso te va a restar uno de tus dientes- lo amenacé, no sabía ni porque rayos la había hecho. Él se quedó atónito con lo que le dije, después ya no dijo nada. Si funciono bien mi amenaza.  
Al parecer la maestra no había escuchado lo que habíamos dicho.

* * *

La clase transcurrió normal. Ni muy aburrida, ni muy interesante.  
Llego la hora del receso y todos salimos.  
El receso solo era de 20 minutos cada clase, así que no era mucho.

Estaba guardando algunas de mis cosas en el casillero, y entonces llego Kendall:

-Sí que se la aplicaste a Alex-

-Solo fue un instinto-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-Pues... Creo que ya me estoy hartando de que esos idiotas me molesten. Y lo hice para defenderme-

-Guau... Nunca vi esa faceta tuya. Me enorgulleces- exclamo Kendall en tono de orgullo.  
Divise que a lo lejos venían James y Carlos. Después llegaron a donde estábamos Kendall y yo.

-Qué onda Logan!- exclamaron los dos chicos al unísono

-Que onda chicos- dije algo confundido. Como es que ellos me saludaban si yo era un nerd, y ellos eran de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?- pregunto Kendall

-Si, vamos- contestaron los otros dos que se fueron yendo.

-¿Tú también vienes?- me pregunto Kendall

-No, no. Yo quiero hacer otras cosas. Tu vete con James y Carlos- le respondí

-Ok- Kendall se fue corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Ahí me quede un momento. Hasta que vi que David y los Alex venían caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

-Aquí vienen esos tontos- bisbisee y luego di un suspiro.

-Así que aquí está el tonto que te amenazo, Alex- comenzó a decir David

-Sí. Aquí está- le respondió Alex.

-Nada mejor que aplicarle su propia amenaza- exclamo David. Ya sabía a qué se refería.  
Alex me lanzo un puñetazo, pero le tome la mano y no logro dármelo. Después le di un puñetazo, que no pudo esquivar. Alex cayó al suelo. David y el otro Alex lo levantaron para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.  
Me acerque un poco para ver cómo estaba. Le sangraba mucho la nariz.

-¡Ya viste lo que hiciste idiota!- me acuso David

-Él tuvo la culpa- me defendí. Observe que venía el director. Cuando vio que estábamos los cuatro juntos corrió para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- el director observo que a Alex le sangraba la nariz

-Logan le quebró la nariz a Alex- dijo Alex (al que no le sangraba la nariz)

-¡Él tuvo la culpa!- grite tratando de defenderme. David, Alex y yo estuvimos gritando cosas incoherentes.

-¡Cállense!- grito el director, causando el silencio de todos. -Sea de quien sea la culpa, no me importa, solo les digo que si vuelve a ocurrir, los voy a suspender. ¡¿Entendido?!-

-Entendido- dijimos David, Alex y yo al unísono.

* * *

El director llevo a Alex a la enfermería. Y comprobaron que si le había roto la nariz. Después entramos a clases, y así transcurrieron todas las clases. Hasta que llegó la hora de salida y dieron el timbre:

-Recuerden estudiar, que en dos semanas tienen examen. Ya pueden guardar sus cosas e irse-.  
Todos guardaron sus cosas, incluyéndome a mí.  
Estaba por irme hasta que Kendall me detuvo, y luego me pregunto que si nos íbamos juntos, yo acepte.  
Íbamos caminando. Había un silencio incomodo, hasta que Kendall decidió romperlo.

-Supe lo que le hiciste a Alex-

-¿Si lo sabes?- le pregunte

-Si, oí unos chismes de eso en la clase. Además de que Alex regreso con una cosa extraña en la nariz- declaro Kendall

-Ahh ok- reí un poco -Le di una lección a ese idiota-

-Cierto-.  
Kendall y yo estuvimos platicando todo el rato hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa.

-Adiós Logan-

-Adiós Kendall-.

* * *

Entre en casa y no vi a nadie ahí, además de que las luces estaban apagadas. Las prendí, luego fui a la cocina y saque uno de los helados que habían quedado ayer y fui a mi habitación.  
Saque mi cuchara especial de un cajón y empecé a comer mi helado.

Mientras comía mi helado encendí la TV. Estaba una película de un pobre chico, tonto, indefenso y nerd, que era constantemente molestado y no se defendía.

-Que estúpido es ese chico- dije con tono de burla.

Después el chico se hartaba de las burlas y se volvía una mezcla de chico popular, cool y bravucón.

-No entiendo porque le hayo un leve parecido conmigo- Pensé en voz alta.

Esperen, el chico de la película era como yo, nerd, indefenso y tonto.  
Y porque no hacer lo mismo que el chico de la película. Ser una mezcla de chico popular, cool y bravucón. Era una mezcla rara, pero cool.

En ese momento deje de comer mi helado, luego corrí hacia mi armario. Busque algo de ropa negra que ponerme. No tenía nada de ropa negra.  
Cerré el armario y fui donde tenía los zapatos. Todos los zapatos estaban muy desgastados, y no se veían cool.

Decidí que iría mañana a comprar todas esas cosas, ya que mañana era sábado.  
Oh si bendito fin de semana, libre de escuela, pero desde el fin de semana sería un nuevo Logan, oh si, ya no seré ese tonto al que todos molestaran, ahora creo que ya no más...

* * *

**Esto fue todo el capitulo 5! **

**Sin mas que decir me despido :)**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	6. Raro Comportamiento

_**Hi! Regrese con el capítulo 6, después de más de un mes ausente. Lo siento si me tarde demasiado en publicarlo, primero, la inspiración no me llego ni en lo más mínimo, segundo, me la pase leyendo fics de Invasor Zim y no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Además que con la escuela pierdo tiempo… e inspiración.**__**  
**__**Aprovechando, quiero agradecer a **__I Love KL__** ya que ha estado desde el principio del fic, y todavía sigue estando leyéndolo. Y si **__YunaNeko13 __**ve esto, quisiera decirle, digo, escribirle (?) que extraño sus reviews xd'.**_

_**PD: *Azabache* significa negro, y lo pongo para no estar repitiendo Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan…además tiene el pelo y los ojos negros ¿no? O acaso es rubio y de ojos azules? Noo! *Rubio* obviamente lo pongo en Kendall, o acaso James es rubio… bueno ya… y también lo pongo para no estar repitiendo Kendall, Kendall, Kendall… *pelinegro*: Logan. *Ojiverde*: Kendall. *castaño*: James. *moreno*: Carlos.**_

**Anotaciones:**

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

Aclaraciones:

_**"**__**Escritos"**_

Normal

* * *

_**Capítulo 06: Raro Comportamiento.**_

Sábado. Por fin. Ya se había acabado la tortura de la escuela.

Fui a la cocina. No había nadie. Supuse que mamá estaría con su novio Curt, se la pasaba más tiempo con el que conmigo, pero no me gustaría imaginarme que hacían el tiempo que pasaban juntos. }

Me dirigí hacia una de las alacenas que había en la cocina. Saque un plato hondo, después tome una cuchara.  
Fui donde estaba una caja de cereal. Después me serví un poco de cereal, y fui al refrigerador y tome la leche. Me serví la leche en el cereal.  
Subí a mi habitación con el plato de cereal.  
Cuando estuve dentro, me senté en la cama y comencé a comer el cereal.

Salí de la casa, para luego ir a la de Kendall. Pensaba en tal vez decirle si me acompañaba a comprar algo de ropa. Si, se oía extraño, pero tenía ganas de vestir algo diferente a las fachas en las que siempre andaba.  
Me detuve cuando estuve frente a su puerta. Toque el timbre. Alcancé a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Seguido de eso, un señor me abrió la puerta. Era algo musculoso, alto, tal vez mas o menos de la estatura de Kendall, solo unos centímetros más alto, tenía esos ojos verdes esmeralda tan parecidos a los de Kendall y además su cabello tenía un tono claro, pero no rubio.

El señor me sonrió: -¿Buscas a Kendall?-

—Si—

—Espera un momento—. Se giró un poco, y después grito el nombre del rubio. Unos segundos después apareció Kendall.

—Hola Logan— saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Kendall— le devolví el saludo.

—Si quieres puedes pasar— se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Los dos fuimos hacia la sala. Nos sentamos quedando frente a frente.

—Kendall, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—

—Claro—

—Sé que suena un poco raro, pero, me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a comprar algo de ropa— me sonroje un poco con lo que dije.

—Está bien— levanto los hombros.

—¿Esta bien?— pregunte confundido —¿No vas a burlarte de mí, o a negarte?—

—Nop— suspiro —Cualquiera compra ropa, no solo las chicas, también los chicos—

—Tienes razón—

—¿Quieres ir ahora, o más tarde?—

—Ahora— respondí.

—Genial, solo voy a cambiarme de ropa, espera aquí— Kendall se levantó y subió las escaleras.

Espere 5 minutos. Después Kendall bajo hacia la sala de nuevo.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?— pregunto algo impacientado.

—Sip—.

* * *

Logan miró la ropa, mientras que Kendall se había sentado en uno de los pequeños sillones que había en la tienda. El ojiverde solo observaba a Logan viendo la ropa, al parecer nada le gustaba, no había nada de su agrado, solo ropa muy colorida y extravagante, que Logan no deseaba comprar. El azabache giro la mirada hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde había atuendos no tan coloridos. Kendall solo se quedó allí, esperando a Logan.

Logan observo un pequeño perchero, donde se encontraban varios jeans en colores azul y negro. Miro unos jeans negros masculinos, esos jeans le llamaron la atención, así que comenzó a buscar algunos de su talla. Cuando por fin encontró de su talla, los descolgó del perchero y los tomo. Fue caminando a donde se encontraba Kendall.

—¿Ya encontraste algo que te gustara?— pregunto el rubio en tono monótono, ya que estaba leyendo una revista de moda de hombres.

—Obviamente si, y… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?— concretó Logan señalando la revista.

—La vi en una estantería de la tienda y la tomé—replicó Kendall.

—Ok. Y… ¿me acompañas a probarme esto?— enseño el pelinegro los jeans.

—Está bien, vamos—.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia un probador, la puerta izquierda era el probador de las chicas, y la puerta derecha era el de los chicos. Viendo eso, entraron a la puerta derecha.

—Yo te espero aquí— dijo Kendall cruzándose de brazos. Logan le dio una mirada que parecía decir: "Si".

Logan entro a uno de los probadores que había. El rubio espero menos de 5 minutos cuando Logan ya estaba fuera del probador. Cuando Kendall lo vio pareció que se sorprendió un poco.

—Sí que se te ve bien— dijo el ojiverde con un tono coqueto, que le causo una risita a Logan.

—Entonces definitivamente lo comprare— dijo Logan para después volver a entrar al probador y quitarse los jeans.

Logan le dio los jeans a Kendall para que los cuidara mientras el (Logan) seguía viendo ropa.

El azabache miro una camisa azul que tenía una carita gris en medio, igual busco alguna de su talla y la tomó.

Fue donde Kendall, y juntos fueron a la caja a pagar el conjunto.

Luego salieron de la tienda.

—¿Solo vas a comprar esto?— pregunto Kendall mirando la bolsa que sostenía el pelinegro en sus manos.

—Hmm… También quería comprar unos tenis, los que tengo están muy… feos— Logan bajo la mirada hacia los tenis raídos que llevaba ese momento, Kendall también bajo la mirada y dijo "Ok".

Ahora se dirigieron a una tienda de zapatos. Fueron a donde solo había tenis. Logan tomo unos converse negros de su talla.

Momentos después fueron a pagarlos a la caja.

* * *

Llegaron los dos chicos de nuevo a su vecindario, se despidieron uno al otro y luego entraron a sus casas.

Logan entro corriendo con sus compras directamente a su habitación.

Se probó todo lo que había comprado. Acto seguido, se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía escondido.

"_Hmm… no me veo del asco como creí" _Pensó Logan mientras se veía en el espejo.

Se escuchó un ruido que interrumpió a Logan:

Su madre ya había llegado y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué es todo eso?— pregunto en tono monótono.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? ROPA— resalto la palabra ropa.

—Ya lo sé, pero para que te la compraste, si era suficiente la que ya tenías—.

—Bueno, pues un nuevo cambio de ropa no me hace nada— tras decir esto, la madre de Logan salió de la habitación, confundiendo a Logan.

* * *

**LUNES…**

Terminó el fin de semana, en el que Logan no había hecho nada interesante, salvo que estuvo el domingo con Kendall.  
Logan estuvo esperando el lunes con ansias, para demostrar que no seguiría siendo un estúpido que se dejaba molestar por los demás.

Logan se cambió con otra ropa, se había puesto la camisa azul con la carita gris en medio, los jeans negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra que tenía guardada por ahí y los converse que compró.  
Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina. Allí estaba su madre, cocinando sus extrañas comidas.

—Hola Logan— le sonrió forzosamente.

—Hola— devolvió el saludo con la misma sonrisa forzosa.

—¿Quieres...?— señalo lo que sea que estuviera cocinando.

Logan solo lo miro algo asqueado: —No, gracias. Desayunaré cereal— dijo mientras sacaba un tazón y se servía el cereal.

—Está bien—.

Cuando Logan termino el cereal, subió de nuevo a su habitación por su mochila. Segundos más tarde estuvo abajo otra vez.

—¿Ya te vas?— pregunto su madre revisando el reloj. "Si".

—Pero si apenas son las 9:30—.

—Me tardo como 15 minutos en llegar, así que no es problema, llegare a las 12:45, una buena hora— aclaro Logan abriendo la puerta.

—E-está bien— murmuró cuando el pelinegro había cerrado la puerta.

* * *

El día estaba muy nublado, y hacia más frío de lo normal.  
Logan si había hecho bien en escoger esa ropa. El viento resoplaba en su rostro, causando leves escalofríos de su parte.  
Los 15 minutos en los que fue camino hacia la escuela, parecieron horas.

Estaba frente a la reja de la escuela, ya estaba abierta, eso significaba que ya podía entrar. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, examinando las puertas abiertas de todas las aulas, esperando ver la suya.  
Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de su aula, que estaba entreabierta al parecer. Temblorosamente acercó una mano a la puerta. La puerta se abrió: Todavía no llegaba nadie aún. Entró en silencio buscando su lugar entre las hileras de sillas que se encontraban en el aula. Puso cuidadosamente su mochila y se sentó. Sacó su celular de la mochila y lo conecto a la red Wi-Fi de la escuela, ya que si no hacía nada en esos momentos, robarse el internet no era tan aburrido.

Estaba tan entrado en las cosas que estaba viendo en el internet, que no se había dado cuenta de que llegó la maestra.

—Oh! Hola Logan. ¿Desde hace cuánto estas aquí?—. La maestra puso sus cosas en el escritorio.

—Apenas llegué—. La maestra solo asintió, segundos después salió del aula, dejando de nuevo a Logan en soledad.

Cuando entró alguien a quien menos esperaba: Alex.

Alex le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Todavía llevaba vendada la nariz por lo del golpe que le había propinado Logan. El pelinegro soltó una risa ahogada por la mirada que le lanzó Alex. Este solo salió del aula.

Después de eso, comenzaron a llegar los molestos compañeros de clase del azabache. Lo curioso fue que, cada vez que uno entraba, lo miraban raro, como si con la mirada dijeran : "Y ese estúpido…"

En instantes llegó la persona a la que Logan esperaba con ansias… Kendall…

Logan sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido cuando vio entrar al rubio a el aula.

"_Baah… son cosas normales… eso es todo…" _Pensó Logan para calmarse. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Tan solo le dedico una sonrisa al ojiverde, que por igual correspondió a la acción.

Kendall cuando dejó su mochila en su pupitre, fue hacia Logan:

—Oye Logan, ¿quieres salir del aula en lo que dan el timbre?— le pregunto.

—S-si— balbuceo sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Los dos chicos salieron del aula. Observaron a todas las personas de los pasillos. Los más notorios entre todos eran Stephanie King y Jett Stetson. Estaban besando de una forma apasionada, además de que se estaban tocado partes algo íntimas. Logan solo hizo una mueca de asco ante esto, Kendall notó esto y solo rio un poco.

—No deberías preocuparte por las parejas adolescentes de hoy, la mayoría solo quieren sexo alocado con su "pareja" o más bien dicho, con su "pareja sexual" porque solo eso quieren: SEXO— el rubio resaltó la palabra sexo, haciendo reír a Logan.

Los dos chicos iban tan distraídos riéndose, que chocaron accidentalmente con James y Carlos.

—Oops… lo siento— los cuatro chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando risas entre ellos.

—Tu eres Logan ¿cierto?— Carlos y James señalaron al pelinegro.

—Si— respondió sonrojándose un poco. —Creo que es mejor que me vaya— estaba a punto de irse, pero James y Carlos lo detuvieron, confundiendo a Logan.

—No, no! Quédate!— proclamaron James y Carlos con un puchero en su rostro.

—¿Pero por qué?— Logan estaba confundido. James y Carlos, hablándole a un chico como Logan, eso debía ser una broma.

—Ya sé, no nos hablamos, pero porque no comenzar ahora— James parecía emocionado de ser amigo de Logan.

—Si! Seria genial que alguien más se uniera a nuestro círculo de amigos!— Carlos parecía como si su mamá le iba a comprar el juguete nuevo que tanto anhelaba y su madre solo se hacía del rogar.

—Y que dices ¿Sí o no quieres ser amigo de nosotros?— James y Carlos se señalaron a ellos mismos.

—Hmm… — Logan dudaba un poco. Pero decidió. La oportunidad de hacerse amigo de alguien popular no estaba presente todos los días. —Está bien— Todavía sonaba con un tono de duda.

—Yay!—. Se escuchó el timbre para entrar a clases.

—Rayos!— exclamó Carlos, ahora con un casco, que ni idea de donde lo había sacado. En el camino al aula Logan sin querer tomó la mano de Kendall, sonrojándose ante el contacto con este.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos entraron juntos, atrayendo las miradas de todos los alumnos. Ellos sin darle importancia se sentaron en sus lugares.

La maestra paso lista como todos los días. Cuando termino, dijo:

—Abran su libro de Historia en la página 29 y pónganse a leerlo. Ahora regresó, no me tardó. Y por favor NO hagan desorden— concluyo saliendo del aula.

Por supuesto que nadie hizo caso a lo dicho por la maestra, solo abrieron el libro en la página, pero no lo leyeron, sino que comenzaron a platicar como si nunca lo hubieran hecho.

Y Logan no fue la excepción, porque también comenzó a platicar con James, Carlos y Kendall.

—Oye Logan, esa ropa no se te ve nada mal— James apunto la ropa que llevaba Logan.

—Ah, gracias—Logan se sonrojo. Entonces el azabache sintió que alguien lo empujo, haciendo que cayera al piso.

—Eso y más te mereces— el chico dijo burlonamente.

—Yo que tu no diría nada Alex, si solo van a ser estupideces— Logan todavía en el piso, con la mano tomó la pierna de Alex e hizo un movimiento que causo que Alex cayera también al piso. "Uuuh" se escucharon murmullos de los demás.

—¿Ahora tus amigotes no te van a ayudar?—se burló Logan.

—Tal vez— se escuchó una voz ya conocida para Logan.

—David, parece que Alex es tu novia— Logan dijo con cinismo. Esto causo la furia de David, que hizo un intento de dar una bofetada, salvo que Logan le tomo la mano con fuerza, causando gemidos de dolor por parte de Alex.

—Suéltame imbécil— trato de zafarse David.

—Aah… con qué me dices imbécil…— Logan soltó su mano, levantándose. David solo se levantó por igual y se dedicó a tocar su mano adolorida. Pero Logan hizo algo que no se esperó: Le dio una patada en su entrepierna (pene :$) y tomo su rostro y lo golpeo contra la pared. David dio un grito ahogado.

—C-como t-te a-atreviste a h-hacer e-eso?— ahora David parecía asustado. Después de eso, solo se sentó en su pupitre, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Los demás solo miraron con algo de miedo a Logan, que en cambio les sonrió macabramente, causándoles más miedo.

La maestra llego, y la clase siguió.

* * *

Dieron el timbre para el receso. Todos salieron como si hubieran visto un fantasma, pero si Logan hubiera visto uno, se hubiera quedado allí, el no creía en esas cosas, pero si en realidad hubiera uno, se quedaría para observar ese extraño ser.

Logan, Carlos, James y Kendall salieron juntos del aula. Pero quien menos esperaba Logan, se acercó.

—Hola chicos!— saludo alegremente a Kendall, Carlos y James.

—Qué onda Dak!— le devolvieron el saludo.

—Hola… Logan…— saludo al azabache, algo que se le hizo muy raro.

—Hola Dak— Logan saludo con indiferencia.

—Me preguntaba si los cuatro me quieren acompañar a la cafetería—.

—Sí, no hay problema— dijeron James y Carlos.

—¿Quieres ir?— Kendall le susurro a Logan en el oído, causando una sensación rara en el pecho del pelinegro.

—S-si— de nuevo Logan se sentía nervioso de estar con el rubio.

—Genial, pues vamos—. Los cinco chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Se sentaron en la mesa en la que Logan menos esperaba.

Allí estaban nada más y nada menos que: Jett, Stephanie, Lucy, Jo, Camille y Las Jennifer's.

Todos ellos miraron que Logan se sentó en esa mesa, con ellos. Pero al parecer no lo miraron mal, sino que le dedicaron una sonrisa. En seguida Camille se levantó del lugar en el que estaba y se sentó al lado de Logan.

—Hola!— Camille saludo y aún seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola— Logan dijo indiferente.

—Oigan…— Jett se levantó de la mesa y público en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos los de la cafetería. —El miércoles a las siete hay fiesta en mi casa, ¡y todos están invitados!— Jett sonrió coquetamente, haciendo suspirar a varias chicas de otras mesas.

—Oye Logan… ¿iras a la fiesta de Jett?— Camille murmuro de repente.

—No lo sé— Logan parecía no estar muy seguro.

—Anda, ve a la fiesta, no es mucho pedir— Camille hizo un puchero que la hacía ver tierna, haciendo sonrojar a Logan.

—Está bien, iré—.

—Genial!— Camille le dio un beso en la mejilla al azabache.

Dieron nuevamente el timbre para entrar a clase.

Las clases transcurrieron, sin nada interesante. Salvo que ni David, Alex y Alex molestaron o le dirigieron la palabra a Logan.

* * *

—Logan…— Kendall murmuro, mientras él y Logan caminaban camino a casa.

—¿sí?...—

—¿Irás a la fiesta de Jett?—

—Sí, ¿y tú?—

—Si—.

Durante el camino hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que ninguno de los dos quiso romper.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, se despidieron como siempre.

El pelinegro fue el primero en irse caminando hacia la puerta de su casa. El rubio hizo lo mismo. Kendall se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, y giro el rostro hacia donde Logan, que abría la puerta de su hogar. Y entonces por fin abrió la puerta y entro.

Logan entro a su casa, y no encontró a nadie en la cocina ni en la sala. Supuso que su madre estaría con su novio.

El azabache fue a su habitación, que cerró con llave para que nadie lo molestara. Logan dio un pequeño bostezo. Y se recostó en la cama.

Trato de dormir un rato, pero solo algo invadía su pensamiento.

Kendall.

Kendall.

_Kendall._

Ese nombre hacía eco en su cabeza.

Logan se sentía demasiado raro. Sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido cuando estaba con Kendall, se sentía feliz cuando pasaba el tiempo con él, y sentía un hueco en el corazón cuando estaba ausente.

—Mis hormonas ya me están cocinando el cerebro— se dijo a si mismo ante el pensamiento que acababa de tener en ese momento.

_**Casa de Kendall…**_

Se escuchaban gemidos en la habitación que estaba al frente. Kendall solo subió a todo volumen la televisión, pero aun así se seguían escuchando. Solamente gruño.

De pronto se le vino a la mente una persona: Logan.

El sonrió ante esto. Y miro por la ventana la casa de Logan.

Entonces recordó algo, y quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Logan no lo sabe, pero algún día lo tiene que saber. Y tal vez no le agrade en lo absoluto. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta…— suspiro con una mueca de preocupación.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

_**Sí que me tarde para escribir este capítulo. Espero no tardarme un año en escribir el siguiente. Lo bueno que salgo de vacaciones el viernes que viene.**_

_**Y ya sé que estuvo medio flojo el capítulo. Lo sé. Pero fue hecho casi a fuerzas porque tenía coraje ya que no venía la inspiración.**_

_**¿Y qué le pasa a Logan? ¿A caso fumo heroína? **_

_**Bueno, la última no la cuenten.**_

_**¿Qué es lo que le preocupa a Kendall que Logan no lo sabe?**_

_**(Kendall no está enamorado de Logan, es otra cosa lo que le preocupa.)**_

_**Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos :)**_

_**-LoveBTRspanish-**_


	7. Fiesta

**Hola a todos! Este capitulo va dedicado a mi futura esposa... *tambores***

**YunaNeko13!**

**HOLLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHIT! Que dios bendiga a este mujer! (?).**

**Ok, ya me calmo.**

**Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no saben como tuve que pensarle en este capitulo. Ademas de que tenia un bloque mental (cuando no ¬¬). Y bleep blaap bloop, ya me calló, porque ustedes no quieren leer mis excusas, quieren leer el capitulo.****  
**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos-

_Recuerdos_

_"Pensamientos"_

(N/A: Nota de la autora ñ.ñ)

* * *

_**Capítulo 07: "Fiesta".**_

MIÉRCOLES.

Logan y Kendall ya habían salido de la escuela y estaban caminando hacia sus respectivos hogares. Había un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos, que ahora Logan decidió romper.

-Kendall, ¿Vas a ir hoy a la fiesta de Jett?- pregunto con algo de nervios.

-Sí, ya se lo prometí a Jett- levanto los hombros y luego suspiro. -¿Tú irás?-.

-Creo que no- dijo algo desanimado. -Mi bendita mamá no me deja ir a las fiestas que porque son peligrosas y estúpidas- el azabache imitó el tono de voz de su madre, lo que causo una risita de parte de Kendall.

-Anda, ve a la fiesta. No te cuesta nada- el rubio hizo un puchero y luego puso ojitos de perro, lo que le pareció tierno a Logan.

-Ay, está bien!- accedió finalmente el azabache.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Kendall como si se tratara de un niño al que le compran el juguete que más deseaba en Navidad. -Ven a mi casa a las 6:15, dile que tienes que hacer una tarea y que te quedaras a dormir-.

-Está bien-.

Casa De Logan.

Logan entro en su casa después de despedirse de Kendall. Noto que las luces del pasillo de entrada estaban encendidas, y supuso que ahora su madre si estaría en casa. "Vaya! Hasta que está en casa" Pensó Logan mientras daba un suspiro. "Bueno, pero me gusta más cuando no está en casa... En fin". Camino silenciosamente hacia la cocina, donde se imaginaba que estaría. Llego a la cocina y observo las luces apagadas, no había rastro de que hubiera alguna persona.

-Si no está aquí, estará en la sala- se dijo a si mismo algo inseguro.  
Camino silenciosa y lentamente a la sala. Cada vez que se acercaba escuchaba unos pequeños ruidos que parecían ser de personas hablando. Apresuró el paso para llegar. Divisó que la televisión estaba encendida, pero la sala estaba en penumbra. Vio a dos bultos oscuros en el brillante sofá rojo que estaba allí. Esos bultos parecían moverse violentamente, además de que se oían unos gemidos bastante audibles. "¿Y si son fantasmas? ¿O si son las brujas que vienen por mí?" Pensamientos estúpidos invadieron la mente de Logan en esos momentos. Corrió algo asustado al apagador de luz, y finalmente se encendió la luz de la sala. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Su madre estaba desnuda y Curt en la misma situación, y se besaban desesperadamente, pero lo más perturbador que pudo haber visto Logan en sus 16 años fue que:  
Joanna estaba arriba de Curt, y se movía rápidamente de arriba a abajo, y en los movimientos que hacia se podía ver claramente un miembro, en pocas palabras, Joanna y Curt estaban teniendo sexo en la sala de su casa, como si Logan no existiera.

-Ejem, ejem. Oigan...- murmuró Logan cruzándose de brazos, pero los dos que estaban frente a él no hicieron caso alguno y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. -¡Oigan!-

Logan se aclaró la garganta. Tenía la cara roja de furia, no quería ni acercarse a ellos, todo por estar haciendo esas asquerosidades en frente de él, y ni siquiera haber escuchado los gritos de Logan. El pelinegro solo pensaba en hacer algo para que los dos le hicieran caso, algo que hiciera enojar hasta las entrañas a Joanna.

Giro la mirada a una lámpara con incrustaciones de plata y diamante que estaba puesta en el buró al lado derecho de los dos adultos que estaban besuqueándose, y que se encontraba a unos pasos justo delante de él. El azabache dio una sonrisa maliciosa, esa lámpara le había costado una fortuna a Joanna, y además de que era totalmente valiosa al tener incrustaciones de plata y uno que otro diamante alrededor de la lámpara y si alguien se atrevía a romperla, había un 99.99% de posibilidades de que matara a ese alguien. Logan dio unos pequeños pasos sigilosamente y luego tomo la lámpara, seguido de eso, la arrojo violentamente al piso, haciendo un estruendoso ruido que se oírla hasta el piso de arriba. Joanna y Curt se exaltaron terriblemente al escuchar el estruendo y violentamente se separaron y se giraron para ver la causa del ruido. Joanna dio una mirada sádica y asesina a Logan, si se pudiera matar con la mirada, probablemente Logan estaría más que muerto.

-¡LOGAN MITCHELL!- se levantó con la cara roja de furia. -¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!- corrió hacia donde se encontraba su ya rota lámpara.

-Porque esa era la única forma de que me hicieras caso!- su madre solo le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Y por qué no solo nos hablaste en vez de hacer esto?- Joanna veía con tristeza la que había sido su lámpara favorita.

Logan río irónicamente ante lo que dijo Joanna, y luego añadió: -Hablarles... Claro, así entenderían... Si, si- Logan dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Yo les hable! ¡Hasta les grite! Pero estaban tan ocupados que no me hicieron caso- Logan señalo a su madre y a Curt. -Estaban tan ocupados tragándose el uno al otro. ¿No pudieron siquiera irse a su estúpido cuarto... Para hacer sus porquerías?!- prorrumpió un Logan demasiado furioso.

-No le eches la culpa a Joanna, ella no sabía que llegarías- Curt trato de defender a Joanna.

-¡Tu cállate asqueroso viejo pervertido!- bramo Logan. -Te hacías pasar por 'buen hombre', y mira, te estabas cogiendo a mi madre, quien tampoco es una santa, porque es una cualquiera que se deja que le metan el pene!- grito Logan en un tono tan alto que probablemente se oyó hasta la esquina.

Joanna apretó el puño mientras se acercaba lentamente al azabache hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

-Retira lo dicho- Joanna murmuro tan pausadamente que le causo un escalofrío a Curt, pero no a Logan.

-¡NO!- Logan reto a Joanna. -Lo dicho, dicho esta. Eres una puta!...- Logan realmente prefirió no haber dicho lo último. Joanna alzo el puño, e inconscientemente golpeo a Logan con él, haciendo que este último cayera al suelo.

Logan se levantó torpemente, gracias al golpe que le había propinado Joanna. El azabache toco su nariz y sintió una sustancia húmeda que salía de su cavidad nasal. Logan toco la sustancia con sus dedos, y seguido de esto, los observo. Era sangre, el golpe que le propino le había provocado sangre.

Joanna lo vio horrorizada, observo el golpe que le había hecho a su propio hijo.

-Lo siento...- chillo Joanna arrepentida por lo que había hecho. -Pero tú no me dejaste otra alternativa...-

-Claro, con los golpes se resuelve todo, te entiendo...- dijo Logan con algo de ironía, su madre no sabía lo que se había vuelto en la escuela, y ese no era el momento perfecto para que lo supiera.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Joanna confundida por lo que había dicho el azabache.

-Solo olvídate de que tienes un hijo- Logan se dio la vuelta y camino aun furioso por lo que había hecho Joanna.

Ella no lo siguió, solo lo miro aun confundida, pero no le dio importancia.

Logan corrió apresuradamente camino a la casa de Kendall. Sentía unas punzadas demasiado molestas en su nariz, pero no le dio importancia y solo se apresuró en llegar.  
Tocó el timbre de la casa. Abrió un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, señorito- bromeo Kendall. Logan y Kendall entraron juntos a la casa.

-¿Que te paso?- dijo Kendall al ver la sangre seca en la nariz de Logan.

-Mi madre me golpeo- dijo Logan algo avergonzado.

-Por?-

-Le llame 'puta'-.

-Wow! Eso debió dolerle. Y porque le dijiste así?- Kendall parecía... ¿Orgulloso?... Si, parecía orgulloso de Logan.

-Porque la vi tener sexo con su novio en el sofá de la sala- Logan pareció ruborizarse un poco. Agacho un poco la cabeza, pero Kendall se acercó hacia él, luego con una mano tomo su barbilla y subió su rostro para quedar casi a la misma altura del rubio.

-No te preocupes, estoy peor que tú, aquí parece que yo soy el director de una película pornográfica, y eso es todos los días- dijo Kendall en un tono algo coqueto, lo que confundió a Logan, e hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente. Kendall acerco más su rostro al del azabache, quedando a solo milímetros de distancia. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, pero el ruido de una puerta hizo que se separaran de inmediato.

-Hey, que estaban haciendo?- el mismo tipo que le había abierto la puerta a Logan el sábado, estaba ahí, buscando en un cajón alguna cosa.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto Kendall con algo de fastidio en su voz.

-Vengo a buscar un preservativo- respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Temes que contagien alguna enfermedad?- dijo el rubio con burla.

-No te importa- saco del cajón un sobre pequeño de látex, y después entro de nuevo a la puerta en donde se encontraba.

-¿Logan que hora es?- Kendall le dijo a Logan.

-La hora de tu muerte- bromeo Logan, haciendo reír de nuevo a Kendall.

-Ya, en serio-.

-Las 6:30-

-Ya vámonos-

-¿Ya?-

-Sí, la casa de Jett esta como a 45 minutos de aquí-.

-Ok, pero ¿tienes auto?- pregunto Logan.

-¿No recuerdas el auto en el que nos fuimos el sábado? Ese es el de mi padre ahí nos iremos- aclaro, mientras caminaba junto Logan a la puerta de entrada, donde había un cuelga llaves de madera. Kendall tomo una llave que al parecer era la de un auto.

* * *

Salieron de la casa y en frente estaba un auto.

-Yo no vi ese auto antes- declaro Logan.

-Mi tío apenas lo trajo, mi padre se lo presta a todo el mundo- aclaro Kendall.

Los dos chicos se acercaron al auto color rojo de la marca Ford. Kendall le abrió la puerta del asiento de copiloto a Logan, después de que este entrara, la cerro. Luego el entro al auto. Kendall encendió el auto, y seguido de eso, lo puso en marcha.

-Oye Kendall- vacilo Logan. Kendall solo le dirigió una mirada de aprobación para que continuara hablando.

-Cuando estábamos en tu casa, tu y yo, casi, casi...- tartamudeo Logan algo nervioso.

-Casi?...- vacilo Kendall.

-Casi nos... Nos besa-ba-mos-

-Si, no tiene nada de malo- contesto el chico rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya lo sé, no debí hacer...- Logan giro la cabeza en la dirección del rubio, todavía no procesaba lo que Kendall le había dicho. -¿Qué?-

-Que no tiene nada de malo lo que íbamos a hacer- dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

-Pero si tú y yo somos chicos-

-Logan, existe el término 'homosexual' que es cuando a las personas les gusta la gente de su mismo sexo- dijo Kendall imitando el tono de voz de Logan cuando explicaba algo.

-Ok, ok, ya lo sabía. Mejor, solo hay que olvidarlo- Logan concluyo el tema.  
Durante todo el camino a la casa de Jett charlaron acerca de cosas sin importancia alguna.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión de Jett, aunque estuviera en penumbra, realmente parecía muy grande. Los dos chicos se bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la mansión. Logan se quedó contemplando la mansión, era de color blanco brillante, y cinco ventanas en el segundo piso, tenía unas pequeñas escaleras de 4 escalones.  
Kendall paso su brazo por el cuello de Logan y después lo dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Allí parecía que estaba toda la escuela, a Logan le pareció increíble que alguien tuviera una casa tan grande, si se veía grande desde afuera, con más razón seria inmensa por dentro.

-Hola, Logan y Kendall- apareció Jett de repente.

-Eso... qué es?- Kendall señalo el pequeño vasito que Jett llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Ah... eso es tequila- dijo Jett como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No deberías tomar eso- murmuro Kendall alzando una ceja.

-No importa... yo... Ya me voy- Jett corrió a la barra de bebidas donde se encontraba su novia Stephanie.

-¿Vamos a la barra de bebidas?- pregunto Logan algo emocionado.

-Tu... ¿Nunca has tomado?- dijo Kendall algo inseguro, aun con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Logan.

-No- dijo Logan en un tono monótono. Kendall sujeto aun con más fuerza el cuello de Logan.

-No importa, vamos- mascullo.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban en la barra de bebidas.  
-¿Qué es lo que desean?- atendió una chica con un notorio escote que llamo la atención de Logan.

-A ti... Digo, yo quiero una cerveza- dijo Logan con algo de sudor en la frente.

-Yo quiero lo mismo que el- murmuro Kendall secamente.

-¿A mí?- bromeo la chica.

-¡NO!- se ruborizo Kendall.

-Sí, si tú quieres una cerveza, solo bromeaba-.

La chica en unos segundos acerco dos cervezas.

-Gracias- dijo Logan en un tono sensual mientras tomaba su cerveza.

-Sí, sí. Gracias- Kendall imito el movimiento de Logan.

Logan y Kendall caminaron donde estaban Jett, Dak, James, Carlos, Camille, Lucy y Stephanie.

-Hola!- saludaron todos los chicos al unísono.

-Hola...- los dos que acababan de llegar dijeron en un tono algo monótono.

-Hola nuevo bravucón- Camille se acercó a Logan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Logan rio.

-Bueno, cuando derrotas al bravucón de la escuela, oficialmente tú te conviertes en el nuevo bravucón- exclamo Camille.

-Que acaso no lo recuerdas…?-.

* * *

_Ya era la hora del primer receso. Todos los chicos salieron como si fueran abejas tras la miel. Logan se dirigió hacia sus casilleros para guardar las cosas de su primera clase. Todavía no terminaba de guardarlas cuando alguien azoto su casillero, haciendo que se cerrara violentamente._

_-Hola nerd!- exclamo David._

_-Tú no te cansas verdad- dijo Logan en un tono fastidiado._

_-Que le haces a los populares para juntarte con ellos, ¿les chupas el pene?- dijo David en tono de burla. _

_Logan le dirigió una sonrisa: -Lo dices porque tú se lo haces a los Alex, y te gustaría chupármelo a mí. Te lo aseguro, por el modo en que me miras…- dijo Logan cínicamente._

_David le dirigió una sonrisa asesina._

_-De esta no te libras Mitchell- David le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Logan, pero el pelinegro solo apretó las piernas con su pie allí. Después Logan se giró aun con la pierna de David, haciendo que este cayera gracias a la vuelta. _

_-Como te atreviste a hacer eso!- David se abalanzo sobre Logan, tratando de lanzarle algún golpe. Logan aprovecho el momento, para lanzarle una patada a David en su parte intima (N/A: Pene, hablando explícitamente). David lanzo un grito de dolor y luego Logan le dio un puntapié, y el (David) cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes, que rodearon a los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí. _

_-David, ya ríndete, no podrás conmigo- dijo burlescamente Logan y luego le dio una patada en las costillas._

_-Me rindo!- dijo David con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Estupendo- dijo Logan con una sonrisa victoriosa._

* * *

-Ho, tienen razón, Jejeje- rio nerviosamente Logan.

-Jo, ¿quieres bailar?- Kendall le propuso a la rubia Jo.

-Por supuesto- contesto Jo emocionada.

-Jett...- Logan se acercó a Jett.

-¿Si Loggie?- Jett dijo tiernamente, ganando una confusión del pelinegro.

-¿Podrías decirme donde está el baño?- pregunto Logan algo inseguro.

-Claro, si quieres te llevo- Jett tomo de la mano a Logan.

-Está bien- Logan respondió. Jett lo acompaño hasta el baño, que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras en forma de caracol que se encontraban en el lado izquierdo del lugar.

-¿Me la cuidas?- Logan extendió su mano con la cerveza que sujetaba. Jett la agarro y dijo: "Ok". El pelinegro solo entro a la habitación de baño con aun inseguridad. Minutos más tarde, salió nuevamente, y volvió a tomar su bebida.

Regresó de nuevo a donde se encontraban los chicos, ellos siguieron charlando. Después de que se había terminado la cerveza, Logan sentía que se empezaba a marear. De pronto le empezó a doler la cabeza con gran intensidad, que le daban ganas de arrancársela.

-¿Qué te pasa Logan?- pregunto Jett de repente con una sonrisa en el rostro que mostraba su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

-Me siento mal- Logan se mareo nuevamente y casi caía, solo que Jett lo evito.

-Tengo unas pastillas que creo que te harán sentir mejor, solo que están en mi habitación, espero que no te moleste ir hasta allá- Jett paso su brazo por su cuello y comenzó a llevarlo hasta las escaleras.

-¿Y porque tienes pastillas en tu habitación?- Logan dijo con una voz irreconocible.

-Es bueno prevenirse ¿no?- finalizo Jett. Los dos subieron las escaleras, y luego caminaron a una habitación que se encontraba en el lado derecho, y que estaba hasta el fondo.

Jett abrió la habitación y sentó a Logan en la cama, mientras se regresaba a la puerta y la cerraba (al parecer le puso seguro).

-Siempre he estado esperando este momento- suspiro Jett.

-¿Qué?- dijo un Logan ya muy ebrio. -¿Jett que me sucede?-

-Estas ebrio- Jett se quitó la chaqueta negra de cuero que traía puesta, y la arrojo en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Pero solo me tome una cerveza ¡Solo una! No es posible que este tan ebrio por una estúpida cerveza- alego Logan levantándose de la cama.

-A menos que alguien le haya echado algo a tu cerveza, pero no lo creo, solo tú la tuviste- Jett volvió a sentar a Logan en la cama. -Ten, toma- Jett le acerco agua natural al azabache.

-¿Eso qué es?-.

-No es evidente? Es agua natural, ahí contiene la pastilla, solo que esta en polvo-. Logan agarro el vaso y tomo el agua de un sorbo.

Logan comenzó a ver borroso, y sentía que perdía el conocimiento. Jett entro al baño. Logan comenzaba a sentir algo de euforia, y sentía una gran energía y ganas de moverse.

Jett salió del baño y únicamente llevaba puestos unos boxers. Logan sintió una presión en su pantalón al ver a Jett en esa situación. El moreno se abalanzo hacia Logan y comenzó a besarlo agresivamente, el pelinegro inconscientemente correspondió el beso. Jett comenzó a desnudar a Logan violentamente, hasta que quedara en el mismo estado que él. Logan únicamente se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación que sentía al hacer eso, y gracias a los efectos que probablemente le había causado el 'agua' que le había dado Jett, quería sentir más que besos y caricias.

* * *

Logan despertó en una cama, que obviamente no era la suya. Noto que estaba totalmente desnudo, y que en la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba hecha un desastre, su ropa había quedado en alguna parte de la habitación, las sabanas de la cama estaban tiradas en el suelo y la cortina de una ventana estaba caída. Logan busco su ropa interior, que encontró debajo de la cama. Se la puso aceleradamente. Después se puso la demás ropa que estaba tirada en otros lugares.

El azabache encontró una nota encima del mueble que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama. La nota decía:

_"Lo de anoche fue increíble Loggie, en serio que me encanto._

_Ojala algún otro día podamos repetirlo, pero creo que no por tu voluntad."_

Logan frunció el ceño, sin saber de qué era lo que trataba de decir la nota, francamente, el no recordaba nada de lo que hizo anoche.

El pelinegro sentía un dolor intenso en el trasero (N/A: No se me ocurrió poner otra cosa que sonara mejor…).

"_Espero no haber hecho lo que creo que tal vez hice"_ Pensó Logan.

Logan busco en la habitación su ropa. Cuando la encontró se vistió a la carrera (N/A: Ósea a lo rápido, para que entiendan). Rebusco en sus bolsillos para ver si tenía algo de dinero para irse, afortunadamente encontró 20 dólares.

-Genial- exclamo para sí mismo. Abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo hasta estar fuera de la casa. Tomó un taxi hacia su vecindario.

Desesperadamente toco la puerta de la casa de Kendall. El rubio le abrió la puerta, y sin poder decir nada, el pelinegro entro rápidamente a su casa.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- dijo el rubio en forma de reclamo.

-En la casa de Jett- respondió Logan jadeando.

-¿Y por qué estabas allí? ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?!- Kendall parecía celoso, cosa que divirtió un poco a Logan.

-Yo que se… No recuerdo absolutamente nada-. _"Y si le digo que estaba desnudo en su casa y que casi puedo jurar que él y yo… él y yo… ¡Olvídalo! No, mejor no le digo nada" _Pensó Logan, algo aterrado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Kendall señalo la parte de la entrepierna de Logan.

-Hmm…- Logan miro y toco la zona. Tenía una pequeña mancha de color lechoso, y al tentarla se sentía pegajosa.

-Acaso… ¿acaso es semen?...- balbuceo Kendall horrorizado, mientras tocaba la mancha.

-No… lo se…- vacilo el pelinegro.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Eso fue todo el capi ;). Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto dejen review, y si no, tambien.**

**Gracias a: I Love KL, YunaNeko13, Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter y Manuel Uchiha por no haberse hartado de esta historia y seguir dejando review. En serio que me hacen feliz con sus reviews, me suben la autoestima (definicion: cosa microscopica). **

**Una cosa mas, en el siguiente capitulo viene lo mas interesante (según yo...). Se va a descubrir algo malo, pero muuuy malo, y tiene que ver con Logan.**

**Mi doble malvada (?): Obviamente, ya que el es el protagonista de este fic ¬¬. Ni modo que tenga que ver con el tipo de la guitarra.**

**Yo: Callate y dejame continuar, que ya me cortaste la inspiracion ¬¬.**

**Mi doble malvada: Ok, ok. *se va a quien sabe donde*.**

**Bueno, y lo que descubrira Logan con quien tendra que ver? ¿Con su madre? ¿Con Kendall?**

**Nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**-LoveBTRspanish-**


	8. La Verdad

-Así que...- suspiró. -Te quedaste a dormir con Jett...- dijo tranquilo. -Te acostaste con Jett- finalizó con algo de sorna en su voz.

-¿Crees que lo hice por mi voluntad?- preguntó Logan, mirando con una mirada acusadora a Kendall. Casi, casi, como si lo estuviera culpando de ello. Kendall bajó la mirada, sintiendo algo de pena. -Responde-. El chico rubio asintió.

-Si- dijo débilmente.

-Pues no. No lo hice porque yo quisiera. ¿Crees que no lo harías si alguien te pusiera una droga a tu bebida y tú de imbécil ni lo notas? No, no lo creo- espetó Logan. -Pero ese tipo me las va a pagar. Y muy caro... Deseará no haberse metido con Logan Mitchell...-.

Kendall solo no podía pensar en nada mas excepto en lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sentía una rabia por haber sabido que Jett y Logan se habían acostado, pero más rabia al saber que Jett había drogado al chico.  
Un pensamiento estúpido rodeó por su mente.  
No... Eso era imposible. _"No, no y no"_,se repetía incontables veces al empezar a cuestionar ese sentimiento que aún tenía en mente.  
_...Celos..._  
Tal vez sentía celos. Pero no, el no podía sentir celos. Él no era gay, a él le enamoraban las chicas. Bueno, eso creía. Solo les gustaba su forma de ser, y a veces les gustaba que tuvieran un lindo cuerpo. Pero nunca había sentido amor verdadero. Jamás. Y no podría sentirlo ahora por un chico, por alguien que no había conocido por mucho tiempo, por alguien que... engañaba... si, lo engañaba. Él no era sincero con él, no era lo que el creía. "Él no lo sabrá... no, a menos que yo se lo diga, o alguien más".

Kendall no se había dado cuenta de que Logan ya no estaba. Hasta que escucho su voz.

-Vámonos, a menos que quieras que se te haga tarde- dijo Logan abriendo la puerta de la entrada. El rubio lo siguió. Se dio cuenta de que Logan llevaba en sus manos su mochila y la de él.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Llegaron tarde a clase. Todo el camino a la escuela anduvieron con pasos cortos y lentos, con un momento tan tenso, que pudiera romperse con un dedo. La clase entera fijo la mirada en ellos, que habían llegado 15 minutos tarde. Los alumnos sólo callaron, observando con detenimiento a esos dos. Kendall se sonrojo al sentir las miradas posándose sobre él, Logan sólo les dirigió una mirada sádica y aterradora, asustando a media clase. La nueva maestra, la Srta. West*, los miró algo confundida.

-Ustedes son...- pregunto la Srta. West, que hace 10 minutos pasó lista y no sabía el nombre de los dos chicos.

-Kendall Knight- dijo algo nervioso el chico del nombre.

-Logan Mitchell- el azabache dijo sin expresión ninguna en su voz.

-Vayan a sus lugares-. Los dos chicos caminaron hacia su lugar, cuando... -Y les advierto, que esta será la última vez que lleguen tarde, porque si no sufrirán grandes torturas y castigos, que preferirían luchar contra diez Komor**, que enfrentarse a mi ira-.

-Si- respondieron algo alarmados los dos chicos, que siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su lugar.

"Esta... mujer... me da miedo" susurró Logan para si mismo, lo bastante bajo para escucharlo sólo él.  
**  
****OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Todos los alumnos de la escuela se encontraban en el receso. Algunos platicaban, otros se declaraban amor, muchos se besaban, y pocos se 'toqueteaban' donde no debían.

-En serio... ¿Lo harás?- Kendall le pregunto algo inseguro al azabache con el que caminaba por el pasillo.

-Sí, me voy a vengar de Jett- dijo Logan, decidido y con la mirada buscando al chico mencionado.

-Pero... no crees que sabrá lo que planeas?- pregunto aun inseguro.

-Jett es un tonto... Aún más tonto que todos los tontos del universo juntos. Lo único por lo que se preocupa es por su apariencia, si pasa los exámenes es porque hace trampa, yo lo vi una vez...-

-¿Viste que hiciera un acordeón?***-

-Si-

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a la maestra?-

-Naah... No tiene caso, si quiere hacer trampa, que la haga. No es mi problema- finalizo Logan. Se detuvo al ver al chico que buscaba.

-...Jett...- menciono su nombre. Eso llamo la atención de todos los chicos que estaban hablando con Jett.

-¿Si?...- dijo coquetamente, haciendo rabiar a Logan.

-Necesito hablar contigo. A solas-.

-Chicos, ¿podrían ir...- Jett no termino la frase, debido a que Logan lo interrumpió:

-No, no. Ellos que se queden aquí, cuando dije a solas, me refería a en un lugar privado-

-¿Como el armario del conserje?- adivino Jett.

-Exacto- le sonrió Logan fingidamente.

-Ok… chicos, no me tardo- sin que Logan lo viera, Jett les dirigió una mirada que parecía decir: "Este estúpido ya cayó...".

Caminaron hasta el rincón del pasillo de la escuela, donde estaba el armario del conserje. Los dos entraron. Logan le puso seguro a la puerta. Estaba oscuro ahí dentro, sin embargo, había una tenue luz que provenía desde una pequeña ventana.

-Así nadie nos interrumpirá- murmuro.

-Y... ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?- pregunto Jett, que se imaginaba la respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer?- Logan empezaba a acorralar a Jett en la pared.

-Si-

-¿No quieres... volver a hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto- Jett tomo de la nuca a Logan, y lo besó. Logan correspondió al beso.

Sin que Jett lo viera, Logan tomo una botella que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita a un lado de ellos. Jett beso frenéticamente a Logan, quien aprovechó el momento y...

Se escuchó un ruido estruendoso.

Logan había golpeado a Jett con la botella, haciendo que esta estallara en mil pedazos, y que la cabeza de Jett sangrara.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****  
**  
Jett abrió los ojos. Sentía un intenso dolor en las muñecas, y le dolía la cabeza a horrores. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas con una soga en un muro extraño.

Iba a comenzar a gritar, cuando una mano le tapa la boca, impidiendo su grito.

-Hola Jett- dice una voz.

-Logan- dice Jett cuando Logan destapa su boca.

-Así es...- dije con indiferencia el azabache.

-¿Q-Que me vas a hacer?- Jett se empieza a asustar por lo que tal vez Logan haría.

-¿Tu qué crees?-, Logan saca algo filoso de su bolsillo.

-No... No lo harás-

-Si, si lo hare...- Sin avisar, clava la navaja en su entrepierna. Jett grita guturalmente ante tal agresión.

-Pensaba hacer más, pero no pienso malgastar mí tiempo torturando idiotas- Logan después de decir eso, abre la puerta del armario.

-¡Espera! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?-

-Pues claro… O que, ¿Creías que te iba a soltar? Claro que no, así que, hasta mañana- rió Logan, para después irse de allí.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Logan camino por el pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros. Extrañamente no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni tampoco había rastro de ninguna persona.

Saco su celular. Eran las 7:26 p.m. Ya habían salido todos de la escuela. Camino despacio hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Tomo la perilla y la giro. Se abrió. No le habían puesto llave, ni nada. Como si nada, salió de la escuela, sin importar como había dejado a Jett.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa, sin mirar para adelante, se metió, y cerró la puerta, aún sin mirar para adelante. Cuando se giró para comprobar si había alguien, sintió una bofetada.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?- grito su madre.

-...- no respondió.

-¡Responde!-.

-No te interesa-

-¡A mí no me hablas así!-.

-¡Mejor vete con tu estúpido noviecito y a mi déjame en paz! No... ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo me voy! Si quieres puedes traer a tu novio, y aquí hacen lo que quieras- Logan dijo cruelmente, para después salir nuevamente de su casa.

Logan corrió hasta la casa de Kendall, ya que era a donde solamente podía ir. Tomó la perilla de la puerta de entrada, pero algo impidió que la girará y entrara:

-¿Todavía sigues con Logan?- una voz muy parecida a la de Dak Zevon hablo.

-No sé de qué hablas- esa era la voz de Kendall.

-Si todavía sigues engañando al estúpido ese de Logan- el mencionado pegó más su oreja a la puerta.

-Ah... Pues... Eso creo...- Kendall se escuchaba desanimado.

-En serio sabes actuar muy bien Ken. Ese chico si se cree que eres su amigo-.

-Pero... No me gusta...-

-¿No te gusta que?-

-Engañarlo...-

-Ahora no es tiempo de arrepentirse. Ganaste la apuesta. Estuviste el mayor tiempo con alguien que no fuera como nosotros, y en serio, lo hiciste muy bien-.

-Que interesante...- Kendall no estaba nada emocionado.

-¿Qué?- Dak se sorprendió por la actitud de su amigo. -Al menos podrías emocionarte un poco. Eres un genial actor. Engañaste a ese tonto todo el tiempo-.

_"Entonces... supongo que... sigo siendo un tonto" _Pensó Logan triste al escuchar todo lo que decía Dak.

-Sí, lo hice- lo acepto por fin Kendall.

Logan giro la perilla de la puerta y entro a la casa, al parecer, esos dos ni siquiera habían escuchado el ruido, menos lo habían visto.

-Si... Lograron engañarme todos este tiempo...- dijo Logan desde el sitio en el que estaba.

Los dos chicos se giraron exaltados al escuchar a Logan.

-Qué demonios...- dijo Dak.

-Sí, lo escuche todo...- exclamo Logan antes de que le preguntaran.

Kendall se quedó petrificado ante esto. Logan ya lo sabía todo.

-Logan… Yo- Empezó a decir Kendall.

-Tú, nada- dijo Logan.

-Pero yo no quería hacerlo-.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?-

-Porque…-

-Porque lo obligamos- Interrumpió Dak.

-Estúpidos insectos insignificantes, siempre creyéndose los mejores y los más poderosos de la escuela. Pero son los más débiles y repugnantes del mundo- espetó Logan, ofendiendo a Dak.

-Tú no eres un santo, Mitchell- dijo Dak.

-Lo sé, pero yo lo acepto, y tú no- sonrió Logan.

Dak se quedó callado, Logan tenía razón.

-Mejor vete Dak-. Sugirió Logan.

Dak hizo lo que Logan sugirió, dejando a Kendall y a Logan solos.

-Así que, solo fui una apuesta ¿No?- pregunta Logan, con tono débil.

-Si…- murmura Kendall.

-Vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas-.

* * *

*Este…, la Srta. West es de mi historia 'Cobarde o no?', y decidí incluirla aquí, alguna maestra malvada en este Fic no hace daño a nadie xD.  
**Bueno, pues, un Komor es un demonio, no existe, yo lo leí en una historia del fandom de Invader Zim, y es un demonio muy peligroso. No puedo explicarlo, así que les recomendaría que leyeran el fic, que se llama 'El destino de Dib'.  
***'Hacer un acordeón', en mi país es una expresión que se hace cuando alguien, en un papel pequeño, escribe las respuestas del examen, en pocas palabras, hace trampa.

* * *

**Espero no se aburrieran con este capítulo, y en la parte con Jett, pensaba hacerla más larga y sádica, pero mi cabeza subnormal no pudo pensar en nada, en fin. En el siguiente capítulo se explicaran algunas cosillas...**

**Ok ya. También me disculpo por tardarme tanto u_u, pero no tenía inspiración ni tiempo.**

**Ya me dejo de palabras salidas de mi boca llena de maíz (?).**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
